Ninja Academy
by TheMizukochan
Summary: Sakura is a punk in Ninja Academy, where your expected to do 1 thing: Kick Ass! Her younger sister, Moagi, and her bff, Kiko, go now, and notice that everybody but them knows a secret about Sasuke & Sakura's freshmen year. Can they find out what happened?
1. An Ordinary Day

Ninja Academy...

**Okay, so this fanfic is based on my life...mostly. I added a couple of things to make is interesting, like the thing with Sasuke (I have no romance really) and I don't go to a boarding school. I also mixed some of my friends together, like Ino is based off of mostly an older friend of mine, but she also has a bit of another friend in her. Moagi of course is not Sakura's sis in Naruto, but I do have a younger sister, and it worked. Also I got some characters into couples that would never happen, and made up a character and..it's basically only using the names of Nauto...that and the whole Ninja thing. Okay, but most of the **_events_** acutally happened. Like the thing with the bombs, the stuff about beating perverted boys up, and yah...so okay! Enjoy, and plz plz plz review, or else, how can I make it better??!!**

_Ninja Academy has been schooling young minds for years, teaching them discipline, respect, and creativity. We pride ourselves on molding our children into what we hope will be the finest, in whatever career they choose..._

"Fuck that." Sakura said in a huff. Anybody who went there knew what you were expected to do after Ninja Acedemy. There were classes called tai kwon do 101, and breaking locks:all doors have an entrance. Not that she minded being a kick butt ninja. She knew that as her little Sister, Moagi, read the pamphlet. Sakura and Moagi were really close in age, Sakura was 15, Moagi was 14. They were really close in age, and good friends, but so different. Moagi was a star student, she did best with numbers and proportions, which is what made her such a great artist. Sakura however...number's made her head hurt. Sure, she was smart, but she was the writer. Best way to describe it: Numbers and Letters. Moagi's grade's had always been better, but Sakura was always ready to do whatever. Creativity and Logic. They worked best togehter. "Whatever career they choose, that's a laugh! Ha!"

"Come on Saki, no one **has **be a Ninja for the government after they graduate." Moagi said.

"Uh, do you go there?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I'm about to." Moagi smiled, buttoning the cuffs on her unifrom. Moagi's unifrom said alot abot her. She wore normal black converse, no tie, and she had her belt over her skirt. She took after her sister, although her sister...

"No, but you haven't been there before. You haven't yet experienced the classes. Do you know what we do in PE?" Sakura said, lacing up her combat boots. Sakura wore her jacket, which had safety pins everywhere, her skirt was torn up on the edges, (more safety pins), and her tie was they but really loose.

"I don't even think I want to know." Moagi was fast nd strong...but froze up in an actual fight. Her sister was the fighter.

"Okay, now let's go, were meeting everybody at Star Bucks!" That was the magic word for both of them.

"STAAAAAAAR BUUUUUUUUUUCKSSSSSS!!!!!" Moaig screamed, then bolted out the door. Or...she tried. She instead just ran smack into her best friend Kiko, who was wearing her jacket iwth rolled up sleeves, her belt over her jacket, tall tall converse, and now a fresh paint of coffee.

"My coffee!!! No!!!!" Kiko gave a death glare to her best friend, then huffed. "You guys owe me a mocha!"

"Go change then, cause were meeting my friends at Star Bucks." Sake grinned.

"STAAAAAAAAR BUUUUUUUUUUCKSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Kiko screamed, then ran for her house next door to get a new jacket. IN less then 10 seconds, (with Star Bucks on the line, there's no time to waste), they were walking up to meet the other Sophmores.

"Okay, now since she is my sister, Mo, your automatically my fishy. But Kiko...okay, if your lucky, maybe you won't be fought over. Now, I know it doesn't sound nice, or likely, but trust me. Fight's for fish can be pretty gruesome..." Sakura knew how much Kiko would be a prized fish..she was right it wasn't likely...

"KIKO IS MY FISHY!!!!"

"KNOW SHE AIN'T! TELL EM KIKO!"

"YAH TELL EM HOW YOUR MY FISHY!!! Kiko looked around, then fainted. She hated choosing. Sake shook her hed, then looked at one of the freshmen. Kiba. He looked like a dog. She lookd at her sister who was drooling. Mo liked dogs.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Sake engouraged.

"What? What are you talking about!? I-I was just notcing the cool tattoo." Moagi said, looking down at her shoes. Sakura looked at her, and raised eyeborw. This wasn't like Mo. Mo was outgoing and zany...not timid and shy.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm nervous, okay? I mean, it's high school."

"It's just another school, and you've got me to protect you." Sake smiled reasuringly. Moagi gave a small grin, then took aa deep breath.

"Get outta my way! Stop crowdin her! One side!" Moagi shouted on her way to help Kiko. Sakura smiled. Now that was the Moagi she knew. "Kiko, you alright?'

"Yah-I'm fien! I just hate choosing between people." Kiko looked down at her feet. Moagi got mad, then gave the people crowding her a menacing glare.

"Don't worry, my sister will pick for you. Hey Sake!" Sakura looked up, then pointed to Ino. That made sense, Ino was Sake's best friend. She had blonde hair, tied into a ponytail, and her uniform was the same was normal except she wore her tie as a belt, and her skirt was cut a little short. Ino's blue eyes smiled. She liked Kiko.

"Alright, Kiko's my fishy, so BACK OFF!" Ino shouted. The sophmores who had been crowding ran for the hills. They knew how this particualr group could get before they had there coffee. Soon, Shikamaru, and his fishy Kiba, came back with their coffee. Awe...sweet cappuccino...

"Where is he?" Sakura looked down at her watch. "Why is he always late?!"

"If he's always late, then you should expect it by now." Shikamaru said, taking along sip of his tall bold blend. Black...how appropriate.

"But we are supposed to check schedules. We havle to leave for scholl in 15 minutes! Where is he!?" Sake fumed. Just then, an arm in another ninja academy jacket slipped it's arm around Sake's shoulder.

"Awe....I know you want to make sure were in the same classes...but you shouldn't worry so much." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura blushed bright red, grabbed his arm, then flung him over her shoulder onto the floor.

"I DON'T FUCKIN CARE IF WERE IN THE SAME CLASSES YOU MORONI, EGOTISTICAL PERVERT!!!!!" Sake screamed before pouncing on him. She beat him up on the floor, and Kiko starred while everyone else seemed perfectly unaware of what was happening.

"Uh...shouldn't we stop her? She just hit him over the head with a coffee table...ooh, and now she's reaching for the sofa." Kiko said.

"This happens all the time." Everyone said at once. Kiko looked around, and it seemed like everyone in the shop was used to it. A waiter walked right pass them, didn't even look down. _They'll sort it out like they did last time.... _The waiter though. This had happened everyday last year, and the one time he ad intervined, he was used as a bat to knock the guy out.

Suddenley, a small _boom _was heard from Moagi's purse, and Sakura stopped in mid kick.

"Mo?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes big sister, who is the most awesome person in the world?" Moagi said giveing a guilty smile.

"Did you bring your minature bombs to school?" (A/N: My little sister **really** scares me sometimes...)

"Uh...well...you see, I wanted to show them to Kiko, and I-"

"Hand em over." Sakura said, holding her hand out

"But Sake-"

"Now."

"Fine..." Moagi emptied her purse into Sake's hands, tons of tiny red beads came out. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Those cannot be real bombs, the microsc-"

Sake through them out the window, and then a very large explosion came, followed by a big gust of wind.

"-opic." He finished. "You know, Sake, you really should keep your sister from doing illegal things. Must we repeat the president maneframe incident?"

"It wasn't my fault she descided to hack the thing! And you try having a little sister who happens to be and evil genious! Even worse she's best friends with someone whose certifiably insane." Sake wailed.

"Um...Sake, aren't you as well?" Ino asked.

"Not the point." She said, blushing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Everyone arrived at school in time, amazingly, because on the way they had to stop at the super market to get some box lunches, the only thing they hadn't packed, and got cussed out by an old lady in the parking lot (A/N: I'm not kidding, that really happened!!). Ino and the hag got into it, and it took all the girls to get her out of there.

"Why was she screaming at you again?" Kiko asked Ino.

"I don't know! I swear, bitch had it out for me!" Ino screamed, throughing her hands up in the air.

"Man, I missed this place. Now come on people, lets get room assignments!" Sakue punched the air.

"Would you people stop hitting the air, it has feelings!" Kiko said in a huff.

"Sorry air." Ino and Sasuke said guiltily. They ran for the room assignments, and were all very happy.

"Sake, were roomies!" Ino said gleefully. They high fived!

"As it should be." sake giggled. They grabbed there bags and headed up to their rooms.

"Wait for us!" Kiko yelled, then grabbed their bags. "Are room is two down from yours!"

"And were the one in between!" Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled, then grabbed their own suitcases, and did their own slow stride after them.

"Wait, how are in even the same hall as us?" Moagi mused.

"Yah, should'nt boys be in different halls all together?" Kiko agreed.

"In a normal bording school, yah. But here, where the girls are black belts and the teachers who wander around have killed more people then we've drank sake, no boy is that stupid." Shikamaru explained. The group went up to their floor, and were about to part ways.

"Okay girls, so if there is any emergency, just come down to our room, and we'll do what we can to help." Ino said sweetly,

"Of course Ino-sempei." Kiko said. Kiko and Moagi made there way to their room, and input the code they had been given. The door slid open and...oh my god, it was horrible!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiko and Moagi screamed in unison. They ran down to their sophmore advisor dorm and banged on the door. "Emergency! Emergency!"

"WHAT?!" Sake screamed, the vain popping out of her head as she answered the door.

"Our room is pink!" The two shouted. Sakura's vain grew. Even though she wasn't the biggest fan of pink, her hair was a light baby pink. She had dyed it in with streaks of blue, purple, and red, but still under all that, the pink was their.

"Ugh, the person semior who was the resident before you probably was a fan of pink. Just pant it over." Sake chided.

"We can paint our rooms?" Moagi asked quizzically.

"Yah, that room will be yours for the next four years, so go crazy. Once you leave, the next person can have it." Sake explained.

"What's your room like?" Kiko looked over Sake's shoulder to see. It was a light dull blue, with one wall a dark navy. It was splattered all over with glow in the dark paint. There was a couple of bean bags chairs in a corner next to a TV, and a couple feet from the was a minnie fridge. On the dark navy wall were to beds, poster's of guitars and punk bands over one (A/N: I love my room!!); posters of clothes and celebs over the other. "Whoa...this is sweet."

"Yah it is." Ino said while sitting upside down in a nean bag chair. "WHy don't you go fix up your room, and we'll be there to pick you up for lunch in....2 hours?"

"What are you gonna do?" Moagi asked.

"TV...video games....music...food...need I say more?" Sake smiled.

"Uh, okay, see you soon." Kiko grinned, and then the two freshman went to go awesome-mize their room. Sake closed the door and sighed. Her sister was an inner image of herself, even if they were so different physically. Sake had pink, straight hair, was tall and slender, and green eyes like the ocean. Moagi was tall, but muscular, red hair in massive curls and blue eyes like clouds. Sake sat down, and listened to OK, Time For Plan B by Enter Shikari. She thought over last year, the good memories...and the bad.

_Let this battle commence, one last time! _

_Let this battle commence, one last time! _

_Let this battle commence, one last time! _

_[and I hope for your sake, that you're on our side]_

_Let this battle commence, one last time! _

_[and I hope for your sake, that you're on our side]_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Yeah you've lost the will to do what's right again_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Hunger to discover that you're not here_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Yeah you've lost the will to do what's right again_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Yeah_

Sasuke had left for the first half of the year in junior high...She had been so sad, she had liked him so much, but...after a while she let go.

_Let this battle commence! and for what it's worth, it will not solve anything!! _

_[and I hope for your sake, that you're on our side]_

_Let this battle commence! one last time! woah!!! _

_[and I hope for your sake, that you're on our side]_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Yeah you've lost the will to do what's right again_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Hunger to discover that you're not here_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Yeah you've lost the will to do what's right again_

_Look what you've done to yourself_

_Hunger to discover that you're not here_

And then, when he came back in the first semester of high school, it was like he was a different person. He started to make fun of her, just because she didn't have the same feelings for him. Sakura winced at the memory.

_The time has come to think again... _

_To think again... _

_Look what you've done to yourself... _

_Ok, time for plan b._

But, even so, she still liked him, and what Naruto did, what he said. Sakura could put on a happy face all she wanted. _I'll never forgive him._

_This means war! _

_This means war! _

_This means war! _

_This means war! _

_Everyone freezes and waits for the eart to move. everyone freezes and waits for the ground to shake._

_Lets make the earth move_

_Lets make the ground shake_

_Lets make the earth move_

_Lets make the ground shake_

_Lets make the earth move_

_Lets make the ground shake_

_Lets make the earth move_

_Lets make the ground shake!_

"Sake! Sake! Yo!" Ino yelled through Sakura's head phones.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped as her head shot up.

"You dosed off there pally, now comeon. Time to go get the fishies for lunch." Ino said gleefully. She skipped out the hall, completely unaware of her fiends bad memories. The walked down the hall, and banged on the girls door. It opened and they gasped.

"Omigawd!" Sakura muttered. The room was electric orange. Home Depot orange. Clorox Orange! Then, there was a black carpet, and red drapes and bedding. "Holy shit!," she shouted, then looked to her sister, "You have been watching waaaaaay to much home decoration shows."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

After they picked up Shikamaru and Sasuke, they went down to the commons to meet up with everybody. They barely walked tow inches into the room before Naruto's voice rang out through the cafeteria.

"Guys!!!!!! Over here!!!!!"

"Shut up, you idiot, we're coming!" Sasuke sneered. He really didn't like Naruto from last year, for a bunch of foursome made a slow stride on their way to the table, then took their seats with their Ten, a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and her tie tied around her forhead like a headband, sat next to Neji, a boy with long Hair, Silver eye's, and a grimace that could scare the devil. Across from Neji was Lee, a boy with a bowl hair cut, big black eyes and a goofy grin. Next to him was his best friend Naruto, a boy with spiky yellow hair, blue angel eyes and an equally goofy grin. Next to him was Kiba, the dog boy, then that where Moagi descide o sit, and at the end of the table was Kiko. Sake and Sasuke sat next to Ten Ten, then Shikamru and Ino, and on the end was Ten Ten's fishy, Hinata.

"You all know my sister Moagi, but this is Kiko. Kiko, everybody!"

"Hi. My likes are older men, net stockings, and comics. My dislikes obnoxious people, know-it-alls, and people who judge me. I am certifiably insane and will claw your face off if you irritate me. Nice to meet you." Kiko said, wearing a simple smile.

"Another crazy person...just what we needed." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"You got a problem with crazy people? Fuck you, Neji!" Ten Ten snapped.

"Uh, Tenny, you okay?" Lee asked. Everybody with a brain knew Ten Ten had a crush on Neji. She was usually tolerent of his rude behavior, because, hello, he was hott!!! For her to snipe at him was odd.

"I'm just in a bad mood." Ten Ten huffed. Sake scooted her chair a couple inches away, and the whole commons went quiet. Some people dropped their forks, other's their plates. Kiko was the only one who was unaware that this announcment could mean catastrophy.

"Uh, why did everybody go quiet?" Kiko whispered to Sasuke.

"You see, it is very simple. When Ten Ten is in a good mood, the univers is in balance, and everything is right with the world. But, when she is in a bad mood..."

"The universe is basically in deep shit." Sakura finished.

"Oh." Kiko breathed. She cautiously looked at Ten Ten, who had a kind faced, unbelieving that this person, or anybody at this table for that matter, would harm anybody.

Just then, Ten Ten got up, went to the drinking fountain, and waited. After about 10 seconds, she screamed at the boy infront to moved, and when he didn't, she threw him out of the way. "Hey, Moagi?"

"Yah?"

"Your sister, and her friends, their not the bullies...are they?"

"What? No, they wouldn't hurt anybody for know reason or nothing." Kiko nodded to the boy on the floor, still getting his bearings. "Okay, maybe Ten Ten at times, but it's not 'give me your lunch money', or anything like that. Their basically just a group of punks who have a bad temper, and happen to have a reputation for being good fighters. Take Ino for example; after she gets her morning frap, she's harmless. The only way these guys would be a threat is if you were being a total snob, or something along those lines. Then, they will definetley kill you. Sure, they mess around with each other all the time, but with them, it's kid fighting. Okay, unless it's my sis. She has the worst temper, and will kill any pervy boy who tries anything. You gotta respect her though." Moagi explained. Kiko looked over to Sake, and how she laughed with everyone and held her head hi, even when she said something stupid. She was right, their was something about her that was honorable.

Everyone in the group laughed and joked and played fight, and after the catastrophic incident many were injured and needed surgery, until the principle, Tsunade, stood at the front of the room, and smiled. The room went silent as she cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon students. For those of you who don't know me, I am Principle Tsunade. Now, to those of you who are new to this school, welcome. And to those of you who are coming back, were glad to see you again. This year is one we hope to be an exciting one.

"Today is of course a settle in day, so there will be no classes. The library and Gym however is open to those of you who would like to read or exercise. If you wish to make any changes to your schedule, go see Miss. Shelly in the library."

"Go Miss. Shelly!!!" Sake screamed. The rest of her friends joined her, then a couple of other groups.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Tsunade chided. "Alright, so tonights dinner will be buffalo wings," Sake drooled. There were two things she loved in this world: Caffiene and Buffalo wings. She'd chew her own arm off to get them, and chew yours off if you stood in her way. "This week, we will have an assembly for each grade level, starting with seniors. That is all for now. Enjoy the beautful campus we call Ninja Academy!" But before she could get off the stage, the assistant princible, Mrs. Shiwhatsit, whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, one last thing, many of you remember Itachi Uchiha, one of our star students who graduated last year. He will be performing an intern ship at out school, and will be wandering the campus and helping teachers in their class rooms. He will also be holding tutoring snesions which you can sign up for in the office. Now, I hope you have a good day." When she saw him, Kiko basically could drown in her own drool. The man was unbelievably sexy, and totally looked like her type. He was tall, dark, and mysterious looking.

"I am so signing up for tutoring." She gushed.

"That is my brother you know. And he is 18, four years older then you!" Sasuke spat at her.

"I don't care. Like I said, I like older men. And four years isn't that bad."

"I think I'm going to puke." Sasuke said.

"Get me a barf bag while our at it." Sakura agreed.

"Okay people, schedules out!" Naruto said. Everybody through them on the table. (I'm lazy and just gonna do the main characters stuff, cuz it would take centuaries to do them all)

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**1st- History Of Wars (1222)**

**2nd- Tai Jutsu 102(Gym)**

**3rd- 50 ways to make a bomb(1400)**

**4th- English AP(5385)**

**5th- Geometry AP(1355)**

**6th- Debate(4202)**

**7th- Calligraphy(3347)**

**Sakura Haruno**

**1st- Geometry(1335**

**2nd- Tai Jutsu 102(Gym)**

**3rd- 50 ways to make a bomb(1400)**

**4th- English AP(5385)**

**5th- Creative Writing 2(2666)**

**6th- Debate(4202)**

**7th- History Of Clans(5400)**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**1st- History of Wars(1222)**

**2nd- Tai Jutsu 102(Gym)**

**3rd- Cosmotoligy(5113)**

**4th- Gen Jutsu 102 (2222)**

**5th- The working of the Chakra Network(1213)**

**6th- Debate(4202)**

**7th- Geometry Pre-AP(5382)**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**1st- Tai Jutsu 102(GYm)**

**2nd- Physics(1313)**

**3rd- Gen Jutsu 102(4357)**

**4th-History of Clans AP(1234)**

**5th- Geometry AP(3333)**

**6th- Debate(4202)**

**7th- Poison 101(2356)**

**Kiko Mizuno**

**1st- Creative Writing 1(2666)**

**2nd- Tai Jutsu 101(Gym)**

**3rd- Algebra Pre-AP(1399)**

**4th- English Pre-AP(2399)**

**5th- History of Japan Pre-AP(4400)**

**6th- Debate(4202)**

**7th- Poison 101(2356)**

**Moagi Haruno**

**1st- Art (5113)**

**2nd- Tai Jutsu 101(Gym)**

**3rd- 50 ways to make a bomb(1400)**

**4th- English Pre-Ap(2399)**

**5th- Algebra Pre-AP(1399)**

**6th- Debate(4202)**

**7th- History of Weaponry(5296)**

**(That still tool a friggin century!)**

"Am I the only one that took History of Japan?" Kiko asked.

"Guess so. But hey, I am the only one who took art. An look, we got most of our classes together." Moagi smiled.

Sakura was staring at the schedules, her eye twitching.

"The same...there basically identical..." She murmered to herself, looking from Sasuke's schedule to hers.

"You must be to happy even for complete sentences." Sasuke teased.

"We all have debate together." Ino said cheerfully. The group was naturally arguementive, so it was a duh. Shikamaru laughed. Another reason they signed up for debate is because the teacher absolutely hated them. They were complete punks, and she was the snobbyiest snob there was. They loved messing with her.

"I'm gonna go see Shells." Sake said, completely over the trauma-tzing schedule.

"You changing something?" Kiko asked.

"No, were just getting our slippies!" Sake laughed.

()()()()()()())()))()()()()))()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())))))))))()()()()()()())())()))()()())()

"Shells!!" Sake and Ino shouted, entering the library.

"My babies!" Miss. Shelly cried, opening her arms. "Oh, I loved your letters this summer. They helped when there were no good books to read."

"Same for us with your letters Shells." Ino said, hugging tighter.

"So, what do I owe for this lovely visit? Book run?" She mused.

"No, were here to get our slips!" Sake smiled.

"Oh, right, of course. Well turn, turn, let me see." Ino was first, showing her too short skirt, and her inapropriately worn tie. "Oh, I love it Ino, dear. Ok, Sakura, let me see." Sake stepped back to show off her combat boots, and safety pins. "Ooh, I like the safety pins, they are a nice touch." Miss. Shelly went over to her desk, then pulled out to detention slips. "Okay, so here are your slips, you will come to the library every wednesday, for about an hour and a half. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" They cheered in unison.

"And, of course, you'll help me with the books. Who else but the girls who spend the most time here?"

"You know it, Shells!" Ino clasped her hands together. Kiko and Moagi stared in bewilderment. Sake and Ino had known Miss. Shelly since they were 12, coming to the library to spy on the older kids and get books. When they started, they got detention everyday for their clothes, until Miss. Shelly opted for an ulternative of her holding their detention and having them help her in the library. They did it once very term, and even had their slips laminated.

"Ooh, who are those girls? I could get them some slips, if they would like." Miss. Shelly said, looking over the no ties, open jackets, wrongly placed belts and high tops.

"Um, my name is Kiko." she said shyly

"And I'm, um, Moagi. Sakura's little sister."

"Oh, wonderful. Well girls how bout it? Better me then one other teachers, or Mrs. Ka-"

"NO! That teacher's name must never be spoken!" Sakura clasped a hand over Miss. Shelly's mouth.

"Mo, murry." Miss Shelly mumbled.

"Um, sure. We both love to read." Moagi stated.

"Perfect. Every Wednesday, okay?" Miss. Shelly said, handing them their slips.

"Thankyou." They said in unison.

"Lets get some books to read today." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea." Ino agreed. They split off in seperate directions. Kiko went straight for the manga. She looked, and found one that seemed interesting, but as soon as she reached for it, another hand snatched it.

"Hey ho, that's my manga!" Kiko said turning to the person who had deprived her of Ninjas.

"Excuse me? I don't think I have ever been called that before." The man before her laughed. Oh...my...god. It was him! Itachi! Holy cheese!

"I,um, well, I, you-you shouldn't have snatched that from me." She babbled.

"Well, actually, this is my manga, I left it here yesterday."

"Oh. Well, you have good taste." She blushed.

"So do you." He said in a calm voice. _I think I'm going to faint! He is so hot! I can't breath! His eyes, there like pitch black! Look at those arms, they are so muscular! I wonder if I could find a way to fight him o could cop a feel..._ "Um, miss?"

"Huh? What?" She asked, coming out of her fantasies.

"I was asking your name." He said, unphased.

"Oh! Kiko, Kiko Mizuno." She breathed.

"Well, Kiko Mizuno, would like to borrow the manga?"

"Ye-yes. Thankyou." She stuttered, taking it. "Um, I was wondering if I could take up your tutoring."

"School hasn't started yet." He chuckled.

"I-uh-I know I suck at history."

"Okay, Kiko." He said taking her hand. "Tutoring is on thursdays, in room 1003." He kissed her lightly on the hand. "I will see you then." He walked off.

"See you..." she sighed, then clutched the manga close. Then she fainted.

())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()))()())()

"Hey kissed you?" Sake gasped after they were finally able to get her awake.

"Just on the hand...Oh my god, is that boy fine!" Kiko giggled.

"The boy is a man. A four year older man!" Ino scolded. "When you said he was cute I didn't think you were actually going to try and date him."

"Oh, lighten up. Tons of freshmen date college guys." Kiko said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a whole other ball game when it's your teacher! You would be labeled as a slut!"

"Like I give a damn. Besides, I here from a reliable source that freshmen year, you were known as 'The friendly neighborhood hooker'. You have no right to talk." Kiko retorted.

"I-I just needed to try different guys out before I found the right one." Ino blushed.

"What eves! Hey, lets go check out the gym, I hear it's totally wicked!" Kiko said, grabbing Ino and Sake's arms, Moagi trailing behind. They ran for the gym, ready to kill. Kiko was known for being unconventional in fighting. She could be agile, and bend her body in ways people never thought possible. Plus, she bites/ She was not allowed in many different gyms across the country (reason for acceptance). Moagi was a weapons specialist, bombs, knives, you name it, she can name 500 ways to kill you with it. Heck, give her someting that'd not a weapon and she can name 100 ways to kill you with that! Ino was fast. Just, really fast. Like, she's the only person on earth who can beat sonic the hedge hog fast! Plus her gen jutsu was beast! Sake, was great at hand to hand combat because of her massive strength. Also, she had claws. Not nails, claws. Long, tough, love to break skin and taste blood claws. Her fighting style could be compared to something between a lion and a wolf.

As they ran into the gym, Kiko and Moagi gasped.

"Oh my..."

"I've never..."

"Wow..." I

"Pretty sweet, isn't it?" Ino asked proudly. It was basically a square...that was huge and decked out with the latest stuff. On wall was covered with weapons, just weapons alone. Some Moagi could name, some she had never seen before...she could still see some ways to kill you with it, so still... In a an area were a bunch of the loggy-thingy things with the little nubs...I don't know what they called... There was an area with mats, and then next to that, a couple yards away, was a line of bulls eyes for archers. There was a small room behind a wall, which you could see through a netted window, with weights for lifters. There were some dummies al over, a bunching bag here and there, and then in the center was a big huge arena, like for wrestling or kick boxing...here it was Tai Justsu.

Sake ran up to the man in the room. He had silver hair, and a mask covering half his face. One eye was deep red, the other deep blue. Kiko looked at him, then did a sort of 'suggestive' movement with her hips and arms, jerking her hips forward slightly, and pulling her arms backward forcefully. Moagi laughed at her perverted friend.

"Coach Hatake! You think you can play this CD in the speakers? She asked, handing him the silver disk.

"I don't know Haruno, this contain any of your colorful language?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Na-um....I don't_ think_ so, If anything comes up, you can just switch it."

"I swear Haruno, if I get in trouble for this I will make you run 20 laps around the gym!"

"Oooh, so scary!" Sakura said sarcasticly.

"Naked infront of all the boys." He let out smugly.

"What?!" She screeched her face bright red. Kakashi(Iif you dunces didn't it was him cause your an idiot who doesn't know his last name), went to put in the CD as the girls laughed and played. Just Like You by Three Days Grace came on, and the girls went off to seperatley kick ass.

**I could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be just like you**

**I could be fake**

**I could be stupid**

**You know I could be just like you**

Sake went to go lift weights, to get a bit stronger for opening day tomorrow. Ino was off to punch the dummies.

**You thought you were standing beside me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

Moagi was off to all the other weopens, testing out there different abilities. She loved the feel of a sword in her hand, a kunei knife in the air. It was a feeling a being alive.

**I could be cold**

**I could be ruthless**

**You know I could be just like you**

**I could be weak**

**I could be senseless**

**You know I could be just like you**

Kiko was nawing at a punching bag, toying with it. She loved this, feeling powerful. Fighting did that. It made you feel like you were strong, special. She couldn't get enough of that feeling. She felt it again as she kicked it sensless.

**You thought you were standing beside me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

Sake put on the 150 pounds on each side, grinning. She got that same feeling when lifting. She felt powerful, knowing what she could with that strength on the battle feild. All of this was for a bigger goal, to be the best. And that what these girls were, the best.

**On my own, cause I can't take living with you**

**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you**

**Want me to**

**You thought you were standing beside me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

**You thought you were there to guide me**

**You were only in my way**

**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**

Ino stopped with the dummies, and began to run. She was with the powerful feeling as well, knowing that at her current speed, the other's couldn't even see her. The pure adrenaline of the moment flooded her vains in a way to push her fast. It was unbelievable.

**I could be mean**

**I could be angry**

**You know I could be just like you**

The next song that came on was also by Three Days Grace, Home.

**I'll be coming home**

**Just to be alone**

**Cause I know you're not there**

**And I know that you don't care**

**I can hardly wait to leave this place**

Sake pushed he weights away from her, them feeling a little light. Oh well, it was just a warm up, a way to get back into the rhythm of last year. Last year, her final limit had been 550, on each side! She was strong, and yet, by looking at her, you couldn't tell. She side. _Only in the ring...no fighting unless competition, you promised..._

**No matter how hard I try**

**You're never satisfied**

**This is not a home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**You always disappear**

**Even when you're here**

**This is not my home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a home**

**By the time you come home**

**I'm already stoned**

**You turn off the TV**

**And you scream at me**

**I can hardly wait**

**Till you get off my case**

Ino switched form, going from western style, to south eastern running, her arms flung back, flailing a bit. It honestly looked a bit silly, but it was a way to get a more smooth run. It was also quieter, more stealthy. It was the type of running you needed to master if you were a professional ninja, so she needed to perfect it for the track team this year. "Yo Kiko? Did you just bite that dummy? Dammit Kiko, you don't know were thats been!" she scolded, the chagrin on her face growing.

**No matter how hard I try**

**You're never satisfied**

**This is not a home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**You always disappear**

**Even when you're here**

**This is not my home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a home**

**I'm better off alone**

Kiko stopped, then looked around. It had been Ino's voice she heard, but she didn't see her anywhere. Where had se gone? And if she hadn't seen her, how could she have seen Kiko bite the dummy?

"It's an easy way to subdue an oppenent!", she said to the air. "They'll go into utter shock the second the teeth goes in! I promise, I know what I'm doing!" she finished, then turned back to her dummy, the bite mark clear on it's neck.

**No matter how hard I try**

**You're never satisfied**

**This is not a home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**You always disappear**

**Even when you're here**

**This is not my home**

**I think I'm better off alone**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a home**

They finished up, then walked up to the water jug near the weight room, each of them dripping in sweat. Their hair was drenched, and they had salt stains forming on their clothes. Moagi's and Sakura's faces were bright red, a family trait that happens whenever they get hot. Their breathing was deep and ragged. The group of girls loved this. They had always been friend, Ino always with Sakura, and Kiko always with Moagi, and then both sisters always together. The all smiled.

"A true winner doesn't need a trophy." Ino grinned.

"The image of a winner is someone on their knees," Kiko began.

"Pushed to the point of exhaustion, and drenched in sweat," Moagi continued.

"When no one else os watching," Sakura finished, her voice echoing through the empty gym.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Moagi ran into the courtyard, screaming bloody murder.

"You won't get away!" Kiko shouted, appearing from behind a bunch of trees.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Moagi screamed at the top of her lungs, praying for somebody to rescue her. "You-you can't, were suppose to be best friends! You can't do this to me!!!"

"You chose this path yourself, you know that! You had this coming." Kiko cackled as she stepped forward, grimacing. "I have no choice." She then proceeded to tackle Moagi to the ground. "Tag YOUR IT!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Damn you Kiko!" Moagi spit out, wriggling from under Kiko's tall and muscular body.

"Hey, you tagged me, and then I tagged Sake, but you held me down so she could tag me back, so...I'd say we are even!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather fuck that!" Kiko said, pointing to a hot hot older guy with blonde hair that looked kinda like...Ino? He had a devilish grin, and was watching the two on the ground, laughing. Kiko sat up off of Moagi, and did the suggestive gesture with her arms and hips again.

"That's the bombs teacher, I remember Sake complaining about his class, saying it was super hard. His name is Dedaria!"

"It should be super sexy teacher who I am soooo switching classes to. I can learn posion after he leaves."

"But what about Itachi?"

"I won't touch Dedaria-sempei, just look.." Kiko mused.

"Your planning on touching Itachi?" Moagi frowned, an anime sweat drop visible in her expression.

"Not yet." Kiko said innocently. Moagi fell over, again anime style, so confused by her friends weird and perverted logic.

)()()()()()()()()()()(((((())))))))))((((((((())))))))))))()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()(

"So, how id that work with your schedule?" Sake asked, as they wandered into the commons for dinner.

"Everythings the same, except my 3rd is now my last, and and I take 50 bombs with you! Now I get a smexy teacher!!!!"

"Don't forget your pervy tutor." Ino said, rolling her eyes at her apprentice."Oh, Ino, aren't you proud of me?" Kiko asked sweetly.

"NO! I never did teachers, I just had alot of dates!"

"I'm a hit physically, thats all we can ask for." They walked over to the usual table, and Sake ran up to the line. Everyone parted, scared of getting ran over. Sake got a whole platter of wings, then ran back to the table. It was like watching a starving lion attacking it's prey. The buffalo wing sauce resembled blood. (A/N: Ino says It's truly frightening to see me eat wings.) Moagi looked away from her carnivorous sister, then went to the line, politley waiting. She wondered how people would treat her if they knew she was Sake's sister. Well, she'd find out tomorrow, when she got her chance against someone.

She noticed Kiba was infront of her, and she blushed. What was it about him that made her so shy and timid, everything she tried not to be?

"Um... hi Kiba-kun." She said quietly, starring down at her high tops.

"Oh, hey," he said, turning around, "Your Moagi Haruno, right?"

"Hai..." she squeaked.

"Yah, your sister is scary..."

"Uh...I guess..." she sad, feeling sad to be pushed behind her sister's screen, yet again.

"Those were your bombs this morning right? Those were totally beast!" Kiba smiled at her. She blushed slightly, and smiled.

"Yah, you thinks so?" She said excitedly.

"Absolutley, man they were-" he was cut off by a wild barking from his messenger bag. Moagi looked down at his bag.

"Uh, is that...did your bag just..."

"Um, yah, it's a new verison...it's...alive! Yah, it's a Calvin Klein original, Calvin...Alive!" He said, scratching the back of his head and giving her a goofy/guilty grin.

"Calvin Alive?" Moagi sweatdropped.

"A yah, I have glasses just like it, they blink!" He tried to dodge this subject.

"Cool! Hey, maybe you can show them to me some time, you know, after you show me the dog in the bag!" She said cheerfully and sincerely.

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically, reaching for the latch on his bag. He then stopped abruptly, the blush on his face seeming cover his whole body, the red tattoo's on his cheek blending with the rest of his skin. "Fuck!'

"Come on, I won't tell. I love dogs! Please, can't I see?" She said quietly, giving him her own puppy dog face, that could subdue the cruelest of shanobi. The poor boy could never resist. In fact, Kiba thought he might just do anything for that face.

"Okay", he whispered, then opened his pack. Inside was a small puppy, with white fur and brown ears. He was soooo cute.

"Awe...he is soooo adorable. What'd the little guy's name?" She said, reaching in and give the dog a good pet near the ears.

"Akamaru." Kiba said, watching Moagi more then he did his dog. Akamaru licked her hand, and she laguhed and gave the dog more compliments.

"He is the sweetest and cutest thing! I could just kiss him!" Moagi said grinning.

Moagi got her lunched then went to go sit at the table. Kiba looked down as his dog, who was grinning as if he understood what Moagi just said, and liked the idea.

"Lucky Bastard." Kiba sneered at his dog, then walked to the table.

Everyone was at th table, laughing and thinking how great school would be. It was awesome how well these people got along. Everyone just molded, they were different parts of the same person. Even though she would never say it out load, Sakura even felt close to Sasuke. They were, actually, best friends. They'd known eachother since they were little, and went through almost everything together, including the tragedy of last year. They all ate, and laughed, then went back up to their rooms. Ino and Sake got into their pj's (which was mostly tanks and short shorts), and got to bed, knowing how hectic tomorrow would be. Sake closed her eye's and quietly went over her day....

**Just a day,**

**Just an ordinary day.**

**Just trying to get by.**

**Just a boy,**

**Just an ordinary boy.**

_I through out my little sister's latest attempt to to be a terrorist..._

**But he was looking to the sky.**

**And as he asked if I would come along**

**I started to realize**

**That everyday he finds**

**Just what he's looking for,**

**Like a shooting star he shines.**

_I beat Sasuke, the guys Tai Jutsu's team's best, to a nice soft pulp..._

**He said take my hand,**

**Live while you can**

**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words**

**Although they did not feel**

**For I felt what I had not felt before**

**And you'd swear those words could heal.**

**And as I looked up into those eyes**

**His vision borrows mine.**

**And I know he's no stranger,**

**For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

_I visited my good friend, the Librarian, Miss Shelly, to get my detention slip for the semester..._

**And he said take my hand,**

**Live while you can**

**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**In the palm of your hand.**

**Please come with me,**

**See what I see.**

**Touch the stars for time will not flee.**

**Time will not flee.**

**Can you see?**

_Watched my little sister's best friend get hit on by a hot tutor, and saw her reciprocate..._

**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**

**As I wake in bed**

**And the boy, that ordinary boy**

**Or was it all in my head?**

**Did he asked if I would come along**

**It all seemed so real.**

**But as I looked to the door,**

**I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**

_Worked out with my super strong and super fast and super awesome friends, who happened to all be psychotic/crazy and/or evil...._

**And he said take my hand,**

**Live while you can,**

**Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**In the palm of your hand,**

**In the palm of your hand.**

_Ate buffalo wing's like a wild beast while my sister flirted with her crush and ... her crushes...bag?_

**Just a day, just an ordinary day**

**Just trying to get by.**

**Just a boy,**

**Just an ordinary boy.**

**But he was looking to the sky.**

_What a nice _(yawn) _and _(yawn) _ordinary day..._


	2. Crazy Morning

Hi ppls, okay so dis a shorter chappy, becuase it sorta just a...filler type thing that I though of in the middle of the night and just had to right down, soo....enjoy!!!!

******************************************************************************************

RING!

RING!

RING!

SMASH!

"Damn clock, fucking waking me up..." Sakura Haruno, notorious bad ass of Ninja Academy said, grimacing as she shook the plastic crumbs off her hand. Ino, her best friend, and fellow hell raiser, stretched, and turned on the stario, it was the only way to get Sake out of bed

**Mean while...**

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

**RING!**

**"Eh..evil screeching fish...must destroy pastel colored screeching FISH!!" Kiko, all around crazy and pervy person, mumbled in her half sleeping voice. She went to slam her hand down on the terrible noise, like Sake had done moments ago in a room two down from hers, but when her hands reached the night stand... there was nothing there. Just wood. "Huh? What? WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN CLOCK?!"She was the one screeching now.**

**"I hid it." Moagi, Kiko' best friend, and sister of the lucky bitch who got smash her clock."So you can't break it."**

_Mean while..._

_In the room in between, the two boys, Sasuke, Ninja Academy's number one Tai Jutsu star(besides Sakura) and number one player, and his best friend Shikarmu, lazy boy and school geneous, slept soundly, unaware of the turmoil that surrounded them..._

"Ugh..." Sake groaned as the medicine of punk and scremo reached her ears and pulled her awake. "Why do we need to get up so mother fucking early?"

"Because the people in the school board's are sadist!" Ino said, rushing around to get ready and look perfect.

"Would you quit running around? You're making me dizzy..." Sake said, going into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the water and "FUCK THAT SHITS COLD!!!! Ino, you used all the hot water again!!!! This is just like last year!!!!!"

"Sorry, but this beauty takes a lot of time!" Ino called back applying her makeup.

"And apparently, a lot of heat!" Sake said, rushing to shampoo and condition her hair, trying to get away from the cold. She jumped out of the shower in record time. Ino's makeup was all over the place. Sake ignored the foundation and stuff, and went straight for her tooth brush. She never wore makeup because she hated the feel of that gunk on her face. She probably might want to think about it, but descided it would never be worth it. "How can you stand all that crap on your face?"

"Well, not all of us have perfect complections." Ino said, pulling her hair into a high tight pony tail.

"Oh please," Sake said, rollin her eyes, "You look fine without makeup!" She said, getting on her socks.

**"AHHHHH!!!!!! Where did you put it, it's still ringing!!!!" Kiko screamed, still in her PJ's and about to pull her hair out from frustration. She bounded all over the room, looking for it. "I hate that sound, it's driving me crazy!!!!!"**

**"Your already loonier then the loony tunes!!" Moagi joked, coming out of the shower, glistening with the steaming ht water, and dressed in only a tower. (A/N2Boys) Quit it with your lil'fantasies!!)**

**"I am not joking here, where is the damn clock!?" Kiko shouted, getting in her face.**

**"Um...oh, crap, I kinda forgot..." Moagi stated innocently.**

**"You...what?" Kiko said, dropping to her knees.**

**"Ok, look, just go into the shower, you can't here it in there. I'll look while I get dressed, the noise will be gone by the time you get out, ok?" Moagi said, helping her tramatized friend into the shower. "Now, where did I put that thing?" Moagi ran all over the room, searching. She looked under a couple of things, then got dressed. She then searched where she usually hid things from Kiko, in small places, near the window, in the vent, but she couldn't find it. She desperatley tried to remember where she hid it, but it had somehow completely erased itself from her mind, and if she didn't find it soon, Kiko was gonna kill her! She quickly hid herself under the bed, because, hey, Kiko bites! She had a quick thought and looked. Nope, wasn't there either...**

_The boys snored away, content and happy. Shikamaru had dreams full of a certain blonde girl with blue eyes, flouncing around, laughing...he sighed as she blew him kiss...if only he had the courage to talk to her..._

Sake was almost ready to go, securing her cuff links, and tying up her boots. Ino was rushing all over the place.

"Hey, Sake, can you help me find my..." she trailed off.

"Your what Ino?" Sake called back, Ino looking all over the place. Ino, since being in such a spasy mood, couldn't exactly think of the word.

"The...uh...um...the uh...the thing!" She just blurted, running around in search of the missing object.

"The _thing?_" Sake asked, a smile spreading on her face.

"Um yah, my my...my purse!" she said, the word finally coming to mind. She was really out of it this morning.

"Um, okay, I'll help you find your _thing." _Sake smirked. She looked in the closet, and searched all over for the purse she thought Ino meant. She had soo many purses, but she was guessing she ment the one she just got that was green with...shiver sparkles. She looked under one of the jackets in the closet, and sure enough, the silver and green purse was right there. "Hey Ino, I found your _thing_!" Sake exclaimed.

"Oh, thanks! Now I just need to get on my shoes and socks." Ino sighed in relief, hand out for her purse.

"Here's your _thing_." Sake said, a mischevious grin plastered to her face.

"Oh shut up, you know I meant my purse." Ino said, checking al of the purses contents were there and intact.

"It sure is a pretty _thing_." Sakura complimented the purse innocently, earning a mancing glare from Ino.

"How long?" Ino stated flatly.

"Oh, I'm dragging this one out forever!" Sake laughed.

**"Ugh!!"Kiko groaned as she stepped out of the bathroom, her bottom half fully clothes, but her shirt and jacket in the closet (A/N2BOYS: Quit it with your pervy minds!!!). "WHy is it still ringing?!" Kiko said, turning over all the furniture in the room. She was sick of this!!! "Moagi, where are you!!! I am going to fucking kill you if you don't get your ass out here this minute!!!!" Maogi sat under the bed, and contemplated her actions. If she were to get out from other her safe haven, she might be shown more mercy then if she were to be found...but, then there was the trouble of might. And if she were to go out in the open, there was going to probably be a scary situation on her hands. Not to mention there was a chance Kiko might not find her, and she would be saved from any type of wrath. She could just wait till Kiko left., she would have to eventually....wouldn't she?**

**It was as she was thinking all of this over that Kiko, in a full blown rage, flipped over the bed.**

**"Oh fuck..." Moagi squeaked.**

**"WHERE IS IT!!?!?!?!?!?!" Kiko screamed bloody murder. **

couple minutes earlier....

"You know Ino, I love _things_. There so much better then stuff, you know?" Sake babbled away, while Ino put on her second shoe.

"Shut up Sake." Ino said, every syllable dripping wit ice cold and deadly venom.

"Oh, but you know Ino, my favorite _thing_ is that _thing_ next to the _thing_ that looks like the _thing_ that goes with the _thing_ that came with the _thing_ we got at the _thing_ store!!!!

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING MOFO!!!!!" Ino shouted at a volume no stario could reach, at exactly the time Kiko screamed at Moagi.

_The boys finally woke up to the sound of their own personal alarm clocks...the girls. They through off their covers revealing them to already be wearing the uniform. They finger brushed their hair as they stepped out the door, and waited for the girls._

**"You know what Kiko?"Moagi asked pleadingly. "it might stop ringing while were at our classes, or maybe I'll remember where I put it, but if you kill me, you might never find it!" **

**"The possibilty of might coms to us in this situation." Kiko said coldly. right now Moagi hated the word **_might_**. It was getting her in a lot of trouble today. **

**"Come on, if were light, we could get ISS and miss Bombs with the smexy teacher." Moagi tried, very careful not to ay might.**

**"Hmm." Kiko contemplated, her mind working like this: SeXy tEacHer...KilL giRL wHo hId thE fUcKinG cLocK wOUld accoMpliSh...SeXy tEacHer... ME LIKEY SEXY!!!!! "Okay, grab your bag and lets go." Kiko said, all cheery. Moagi got her bag, then noticed it was shaking a little. She checked inside and saw...THE CLOCK!!!! YAY!!!!**

**"Oh, I must of put it in hear, so I would find it." She said, throughing the damn clock against the wall.**

**"Um..." Kiko breahted, eyeing her evil genius of a best friend.**

**"That thing almost got me killed today...it deserved to die."**

Ino and Sake walked out of their room, to see the boys waiting.

"Damn, how to always get out here before us? You must wake up early." Sake said.

"Not really. Just perfect timing." Shikamaru shrugged, trying to hide his blush from Ino as he remembered his dream. Kiko and Moagi walked out of their room, both smiling goofy. They all said their good morning plesentaries, then hopped onto the elevator. "So, how was everybodies morning?"

"Good." Kiko said matter-o-factly.

"Ok." Moagi stated.

"Fine." Ino said lightly.

"Well, my morning was great. I helped Ino find her _thing! _Ino, show everybody your _thing, _I'm getting a _thing_ just like it." Sake laughed.

"GOD DAMMIT SA-" Ino started as the elevator doors closed.

*********************************************************************************************

Ok, so you like? Don't like? I need to know people!!! I crave your reviews like...like...like FRED craves meds!!!! No worse, because I know the crave of meds cuz I tak meds, and it's a worser craving for your reviews cuz they can help my writing!!! I know this chappy was a wittle short, but don't worry, another one should be up in a week or less. we moving into a new house so we busy!!! Bye bye!!


	3. First Day of School Part 1

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sake screamed as she entered the commons, Ino chasing after her. Sakura had somehow avoided Ino's blows in the elevator, how you run from someone in an elevator I don't know...AND I WROTE THIS STORY!!!!! Anyways, Sake was running now because, hello, Ino was friggin scary before her morning frap! Sake as so scared for her life, and the fact she might never taste cappucino again that her ninja senses weren't exactly 'on'. So, she didn't notice the foot ease out just an inch necessary to...

"OH! FUCK!!" She said while falling, then swiftly turned her body to be abl to catch the floor with her hand, then pushed off into a cartwheel motion. "Damn you Temari, you bitch! You made me do a cartwheel."

"You could've just fallen on that ugly face of yours. That was quite a show though, letting all the boys in the room see your boxers...slut." (A/N: YAh like Sakura would be the kind of girl who wore 'panties')

"Who are you calling a slut! Honestly, button up a couple of the top buttons, and stop caking your face, then see what you can call me!!" Sake laughed at the school whore calling her a slut. Temari and her group of worshippers walked around school, dating any guy they pleased at any given time. Then they sit at their table, and talk about how they had sex, and if they guys were any good. They bragged about it!!! Honestly, who brags about that?! Anyway they wore tons of makeup, and really slutty clothes. They were known as, to the group of punks, Temari and the Manequins, because their fake, brainless, and they're more plastic then flesh. "Temari, do us all a favor, and repeat after me: 'Would you like fries with that?'" Sake said sweetly.

"What? What the hell are you-"

"Hey hey, Tem, I was just trying to help you practice for your career! And you just got fired you gaytard!!!" Sake rolled over with laughter. She made her way to the table and sat down...then 5 seconds later realized she didn't have breakfast and went to see what they had. She ended up getting a waffle. Moagi was in the line with Kiko and they were doing....something...they couldn't be doing nothing right? Nothing doesn't exist. Cup your hands, yah, thats right, cup them right now. What are you holding? Whats in your hands? Nothing? NO! Air is there, and not just air, but stuff in the air, like germs and oxygen, and nitrogen and and...what was I talking about?

Oh yeah!!! Okay, so...um...I don't know what they were doing really but it was like this ...

"Smack!" Moagi said, while sharply patting Kiko's arm.

"Smack smack!!" Kiko said, doing the same thing, only twice.

"Smack smack smack"

"Smack Smack."

"Smack smack smack smack!"

"Smacky smack smack!"

"Smack-izzle you fissile!!"

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked skeptically.

"We dunno." Kiko stated flatly.

"Definetley not nothing." Moagi said cheerfully.

"You guys are weird." Kiba laughed.

"But its true. Cup your hands-" Kiko started but was cut off by Kiba.

"We've already been through that."

"Huh? when? Who?" Moagi asked.

"The writer already explained."

"The writer?" Moagi asked, it being her turn to be skeptical.

"Yah, the person who controls our world." Kiba said matter-o-factly. Moagi and Kiko sweat dropped. And he thought they were weird? They all got there breakfast then sat down at the table with everybody. It was about that time that the principle stood up for announcments.

"Ok, so today is the first official day of school, so I want see you guys working hard out there! Okay, so...no anouncments actually. It's the first day of school for crying out loud nothing's happened yet. Now get off my back and go to class!!" The whole cafeteria had a sweat drop as they got up and went to class. Sake made her way to geometry...ugh...

"Damn!! Do I even have this class with anybody?" She said, trying to remember everybodies schedule, but all she could remember was Sasuke's, and that was not something she wanted to remember. She and Sasuke were...confusing. They were best friends...when he wasn't being a perv or a jack ass. She new, in her gut, she still liked him, but what would she lose by telling him? It was like she would lose all the pride she had gained while he was gone. She had earned her honor back, back from all those years of pining for him, and she had turned into a totally different person...one who wasn't going to date a player. She laughed to herself asd she sat down...as much as she tried to get away from lables and standards...she was letting it keep her from him... She put on her iPod while she waited for class to start. So Complicated came on by Dawn Johnson Carolyn.

**I'm so scared that the way I feel, **

**Is written all over my face**

**When you walk into the room, **

**I wanna find a hiding place.**

**We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.**

**But now, a smile and a touch of your hand, **

**Just makes me come unglued.**

**Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.**

**Is it fact or fiction, **

**Oh the way I feel for you.**

She felt so closed in by how she felt, like it was keeping her from being his friend, like it used to be. It wasn't fair, it was as if he left and it had broken everything that they had been... she said she would never care again but....

**So complicated, I'm so frustrated.**

**I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, **

**I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. **

**Should I say it.**

**Should I tell you how I feel. **

**Oh, I want you to know.**

**But then again I don't. It's so complicated.**

**Oh..just when I think I'm under control. **

**I think I got a grip.**

**Another friend tells me that, I'm always on your lips.**

**They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.**

**Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.**

**Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess. **

**But think of what I'd **

**be losin', if your answer isn't yes. **

Everybody said that he liked her for real...but he was only joking when he flirted, with every cold joke. So in truth, she did really hate him...for playing with her like that. It was cruel and wrong...and it made her blood pump fast everytime...

**So complicated I'm so frustrated,**

**I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away, **

**I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay. **

**Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel. **

**Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated. **

**Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited. **

**So long for someone like you**

And the new person Sasuke was...that was who she wanted...but she told her self she wanted something different and....life was complicated.

**Oh, what do I do. **

**Oh should I say it. **

**Should I tell you how I feel. **

**I want you to know,but then again I don't.**

**It's so complicated.. **

**It's so complicated.. **

**It's so complicated.**

**Ohh..**

"Hey, Sake, this seat taken?" A voice came through the music. Sake looked up to see Lee in her class. She sighed. He was smart, why was he in this class? Did he switch when he saw...no, she was over thinking this. Lee had a huge crush on her, and he was...sweet, but Ino and him fought a lot last year, not to mention he was Ten Ten's ex. She was not getting into that. Besides, he was a friend, no more, And that's what she told him last semester when he asked her out.

"No, it isn't Lee. Sit your ass right down." She gave him her big smile. She prayed he didn't take it the wrong way. "So, why you in this class?"

"I felt like being lazy." He said, shrugging. Sake had the anime vein on her head. First, Lee was never lazy. In fact, he went out of his way to make things hard on himself. So se was probably right about the change class thing. Second...she struggled in this class.

"Um...okay. So, how was your summer? You train a lot?"

"Yah, I-" But then the teacher did something horrific...he started talking!!!

"Alright class, my name is Guy-sensei, and I'm going to teach you the wonder of geometry!" the teacher said, while making a bunch of weird poses. Sake made a face like...like... like that face she made in the episode she did meet him in the real series. He walked over to the board, and got out a pointer. "Alright, so this is a circle." He said in a husky voice, while pointing to, well duh, a circle. "And this, my dear youths, is a square. The square as beautiful points, that show how it is a youthful shape, and each of you should try to keep this youth in your lives." Sake slammed her head on her desk, repeatedly... _How many times did he just say 'youthful'?_

###########################################

Moagi was running, because she felt lost. No, that's not right, she was lost, and was going to be late, so that's why she was running. she barely made it into the supposed art room before the tardy bell rang out. The teacher looked her over, the women was quite young looking.

"Ms....?"

"Haruno. Moagi Haruno." She gasped, her breathing ragged.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, I am Yakumo sensei, and I shall not tolerate tardiness." The teacher said coldly.

"But, I-I wasn't tardy yet!"

"Better to give you the warning now? I assume you have already been charged about your, ehem, wardrobe?" She said, skeptically.

"Yes, I have" she said, holding up her slip, then taking her seat. She looked over. No one she new was in this class, although there was this one boy wagging her eye brows at her...ew. _Wait! _she thought, _Konohamaru?! _She smiled, and waved at her cousin. He was a freshman as well, although a couple months older the herself. She then felt a stare and turned herself to Yakumo and saw her giving her a glare.

"Are you done making acquaintences? Yes? Good. OKay, for those of you who thought this was going to be an easy A class, well you are dead wrong!", she said, while glaring at Moagi. "I want to see effort in your work, or I will give you an F!! I want to feel your emotions through what you paint, and see what you saw in what you sculpt! This is not, and will not, be a class for slackers! Now, paint me a picture of something that is close to you. I want to feel it."

Moagi got right to work, she new exactly what she was drawing. She was careful in all her colors, not wanting to do anything to sharp. She wanted it to flow together nothing to focused. In her sky's you could feel the ocean it was giving a reflection, and see how it would look at night, but that was only the half of it. You could see the movements of everything, and the past movements, and the movements that would fallow. She kept her strokes light, and careful not to use anything that would make one thing more bright then the other.

It was a magical thing to Moagi when she held art tools. It was a sense of control in her own world of craziness. She felt calm, in a place of chaos. It was light, when things seemed most dark. She felt her emotions come through, then lay themselves out on paper. Her fantasies, her jokes, her stories, her life. It was all there.

When it came time to turn in the projects, Moagi was almost sad. She didn't want to let go, and she wanted to be able to keep it. Well, Yakumo sensei would give it back right?

Moagi was stepping out the door, when Yakuom called to her..

"Ms Haruno, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, yes Yakumo sensei." She said quietly as she turned away from her cousin. She started to explain herself right away. "if this is about me almost being late, you have to understand, you see I was lost, and the directions my sister gave me are crappy, and there was this apple, and-" But she was silenced with Yakumo raising her hand. She then brought up the picture, and said three words.

"This is fantastic." It shown a blue sky sprinkled with clouds. The there was a grassy valley with a nice smooth path, and on the path was six kids, obviously showing her best friends, laughing and joking and having the best time. It was an amazing picture. "I was obviously wrong about you. This amount of work, this potential...it's astounding!" And for the first time that day, Yakumo smiled.

"Oh, well, origato! **(A/N: Yes, this has spontaniously become a bilingual story!) **I, well, I really like to draw." Moagi said sheepishly.

"Dear, this isn't drawing, it is telling a story. This is you and your friends, yes? I can tell so much about you and your friends from this picture..." she this time gave a big toothy grin. "I hope to see more work like this."

"Origato gizimas(sp?)" Moagi said, blushing, then bowed as she made her ways for the door.

"Oh, and Ms. Haruno?" Yakumo called.

"Yes?" Moagi asked, turning around.

"Are you a little hell raiser like your sister?" She asked jokingly. Moagi sweat dropped, then fell over anime style.

###########################################

"Hey guys!!!" Kiko called by the spot they had said they would all meet. It was free period now, and Kiko honestly thought it was a suckish time for it. Seriously, they just got there, how bout after third or something, when they actually have homework or something...

"Hey Kiko, how was 1st, the teacher smexy?"

"I don't know, he wasn't there. A sub covered for him." Kiko sighed.

"Oh, the teacher is Jeriaya, and he's probably drunk or something. He's just a pervy old man." Sake said walking up, remembering the smack she gave him last year. She wondered if the bone had healed yet. Just then a pair of muscular arms rapped around her. She imediatley took the offensive and heaved him over her body and on to the floor. "Oh, hi Sasuke."

"Yah, could you not do that again?" Sasuke said, upside down against a wall.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to do it if weren't so damn obnoxious." Sake said, waiting for Ino and everyone else.

"How was that obnoxious?" He asked, picking himself off the ground.

"Fine, how bout we go with perverted?" She said, getting out her purse and looking for her iPhone again.

"How was it perverted, I didn't grab nothin'. You didn't used to mind, what's wrong with it?" He asked, brushing himself off.

_What's wrong with it? _she thought, actually truly asking herself, _What's wrong with it is it makes me feel things I don't want to feel...things for you..._ She could've told him this, but she chose to give him a menacing glare, then focus back onto her purse.

It gave Sasuke the shivers, so he dropped it, not pushing the subject. He had been trying to...to just figure her out. Ever since he had left, she had become such a different person. She used to worship him, but now...it was flipped. Of course, everyone around thought he was joking. Well, he didn't know what he was doing. He knew she thought he was joking, and that it was a bastard-ish thing to do, but for some reason he felt it gave him some kind of connection to this 'new' Sakura, the one called Sake...

"Hey guys, well first was sooo boring. Ugh, I think I might switch to something else. Sake, you got gum?" Ino said, popping out of nowhere.

"Yah, take some." Sake said lazily, tossing Ino her purse. Ino dodged it, almost as if avoiding a bomb.

"What?! Can't you get it for me?" Ino asked in a squeaky voice.

"You have arms." Sake said turning on her rock out playlist.

"Yah, I do, and I'd like to keep them, thank you!!!" Ino said, hugging her arms tightly to her body as if a thief might steel them. There were rumors about Sake's purse, some about how they put there hand in it, and they felt slime. Some were that she kept her drugs in it. Some were about her evil genius sister, who (A) had put in a small bomb in her sister's purse, or (B) she had made a device for her sister, as a security system, and it would suck you into a hidious world of evil, to never return. Another similar rumor was that it was a tear in the space time contimuim and would suck you up. This was the widely believe rumor because Sake could pull anything out of her purse, from gum to money to a MK40 (this once was at the mall when she was denied an extra shot of chocolate in her coffee). So as a result of all these rumors, no one went near Sake's purse, and that was just fine with her.

"Ugh, fine, wimp!" Sake said picking up her purse and tossing her the stick of gum. "So I can't wait for TJ102!!!"

"Yah, I can't wait to hand it to you!" Sasuke said, acting cocky.

"Uh, no!" Sake said, completely dismissing the comment. "You can't handle me usually, what makes the ring any different?" Just then the bell rang, and they all raced for the gym, ready to peal each other's throats off. Sasuke and Sake probably wouldn't be facing each other, since they were a team, as best mixed doubles fighting team in the country. Kakashi new not to try pit them against each other, or it could go on for hours.

When they got to the gym, everybody partnered up, Ino naturally going with Sake, and the same for Kiko and Moagi. Coach started then to set up first day matches, you know, for fun!

"Okay, who wants to go first." Ino and Sake imediatley raised their hands. "Of course. Who would like to be their opponents?'' Everyone stepped back. These people were violent on a daily basis, now...imagine if it was allowed and expected???

"Oh come on, somebody! Anybody!" Sake said, itching for a fight. Nobody stepped forward.

"Okay, I guess maybe we should start with the fresh meat, okay so who would like to go first?" Moagi and Kiko raised their hands. "I should have thought as much. Okay, who would like to be their opponents?" Two boys raised there hands, one eying Kiko lustfully. Kiko winked at him, anxious to break skin and taste blood. "Okay, first match o' the day, Kai Gen & Jii Tenpiko vs Kiko Mizuno & Moagi Haruno." All the sophmores gasped, and the boy known as Kai was confused. Why did the sophmores gasp? Then his partner tapped him. Jii had heard stories of the Haruno's from his older brother.

"Da-dude, that means the red head chick is the pink haired girls SISTER!" Kai looked, and saw that the pink haired girl was Sake, the girl everyone was scared of. He then looked at the red head and saw her and the other girl smiling and winking at him, waving. He felt his stomach drop.

They were all ushered into the ring, and to opposite sides. Then Coach said to begin.

"Okay, I want a good fight, no giving up or going easy. And go!"

Moagi went straight for Kai, claiming him as her kill. She didn't like to fight, so was cautious. She punched him, trying not to hurt him, and Sake could tell she was holding back. _Ugh, this always happens!!_ she thought. Moagi was a sweety at heart, even with her evil genius mind set. She didn't like to hurt people herself, she'd rather watch reading on her computer of them being hurt, never having to see it in person. That's how she was.

"Come on Mo!! He's a student, he expect's this!!! Hand it to him!! If he can't take it, he shouldn't be here!!!" Sake shouted, wanting to see her sister truly fight. Moagi looked to her sister, and saw a wide smirk, and it surged her with power. She looked at the boy in front of her, who was mostly likely about to kick her in her....ribs, it looked from his position. She kicked from under his leg in it'd mid flight, and sent him spinning.

while she was fighting Kai, Kiko was do her thing...being weird. She was jumping around while circling Jii, and whenever he charged her, she was gone in a blink.

"Come on, and face me!!!" He said after the fifth time.

"As you wish..." her voice came from no where, and then suddenly, she kicked him dead on in the back. She was gone again, then suddenly she came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. "Your a little slow....lets see if we can fix that!"

"What are you-" But he was silenced by her kicking him at a high speed straight into the air. Then, fast as lightening she got up behind him and kicked him even faster into the ground again.

Moagi was pretty much in a calculating stance, Kai was way fast. Not as fast as Kiko or Ino, but she could only see small glimpses of him running. Although...that was enough. She saw his direction and a second before he got to her, she side knocked his face, then while he was falling back, did a kick combo in his gut. He landed on his back, then gave the school's 'surrender' sigh, which was arms crossed at the elbows, hands spread out wide.

Kiko was just toying with Jii now, just zipping by and knocking him over.

"Come on Jii!! Face me, I want to see you really try!!!" She called. Jii looked around, then bolted for the sound, trying to pick it up. Thats was enough for Kiko, she jumped out of her fast running, then landed on his back again. He had waited for it. He jumped back, and ran into the wall, knocking the breath out of Kiko. He attempted the same thing again, but kiko flipped them over in flight, so he sent himself into the wall. She then bore her teath, then bit into his neck, sending him into a full state of shock. She then threw him into the wall, head first. He too gave the surrender signal.

"And the winner's are Kiko and Moagi!!!" the coach called out! The room cheered, pumped by the fight. Sake smiled quietly, proud of her little sister. Kakashi walked up to Jii, worried by the bite mark on his neck. "You go to the nurse."

"What? Why?" Jii asked, confused.

"I trained Kiko before, and she bit you, go now!"

"But-"

"Go NOW!!! You don't no what she's bitten!!" Jii looked over at Kiko, who was giving him the same look he had given her before the match. She winked at him, and then her smile widened, showing her teeth. Her canine had the tiniest drop of blood hanging from it.

"Uh...okay..." He said, running away from the girls, more then to the nurse.

##################################################################################################################

Sake was twitching with anticipation, her body tense, muscles ready, blood pumping. The two students in front of her were trying to not show fear, but it wasn't enough, the fear in their eyes was still there. Sake smiled, her smirk wide and her eyes blazing.

"Okay, and.....GO!" Coach shouted, and with that Sake ran and punched the boy known as Gangi right in the face, sending him back a good few meters. Ino set forth into a devestatiingly fast run, completely invisible, and no sound, just wind. Sake ran for Gangi again, but of course these were sophmores, and more prepared. Gangi blocked her ht, then kicked her in the stomach. She went over, but then did a flip back up, then a cartwheel, kicking his face down, then she went on her knees, came up and punched him into the air. She went up and kicked his stomach in, sending him to the ground again. Ino came in and out of her running stance, punching Riki around ,until he grabbed her by her hand and flung her into the wall. Ino smiled, these guys were trying! And they were good. It was pure adrenaline rush facing them! She went for him and did a spin kick in his face, sending him flying, and then she waited for him to collect himself. She didn't like going for some one when they were down. Gangi ran for Sake and punched her in the face, but then she caught his hand and spinned him around, then got him in a headlock with her legs, laughing the whole time. He gave the surreneder signal. Ino Once Riki got up, she did a full on kick combo, and the last kick sent him into another wall. He also gave up. "And the winners are Haruno and Yamanka!!" The room cheered again, all wanting to fight themselv es now, but then the bell rang, and everyone changed and left.

"Ahh...it's nice to get back into the fight again. It's a calming sense." Sake smiled, her arms behind her head.

"MAn, I've never seen you fight like that Sake, that was beast!" Kiko said, feeling really pumped now.

"Me, how bout you! I swear, when I saw you bite that guy, ha ha, I think he peed his pants! The expression on his face was priceless!!" Sake gripped her sides in laughter.

"Yah Kiko, that was hilarious!!" Moagi said, giving her friend a pat on the back.

"Well, I still say it's unhygenic," Ino said, Sake rolling her eyes at her high matnence friend. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Cosmetology awaits. Mwa!" She said, walking off, and blowing a kiss. The other girls went ot meet everyone else up at bombs class. Kiko and Moagi were both extremely, but for two entirely different reasons...

They took their seats, Sasuke and Shikamaru Sitting with them, they also have this class if you didn't bother to read the schedules that had took me forever to make!!!!

The bell rang, but the teacher was still not there, and Kikop was getting anxious.

"Why are teachers always late for there own classes?" she said, annoyance heavy in her voice.

"So they can give the kids that are always late a chance." Shikamaru stted flatly, pointing to a kid who was sneaking in. All of a sudden, a huge explosion went off in the front of the room, and once the smoke cleared, the blonde hired ino look alike man was there, and Kiko could've drooled. She did her suggestive movement again.

"Wait till he starts teaching, he's a real hard ass." Sake said. "Besides, he looks like Ino!" Didn't I just say that?

"Welcoe to a class of art!" Dedaira said. "Can anyone tell me why they took this class?" He said, eyeing the fresh faces and the not so fresh ones.

Kiko raised her hand. "Because your hot!" She said smiling. The teacher blushed furiously and the whole class cheered Kiko for her blunt explaination. She smiled and sat back down.

"Ehem," he coughed, his face still bright red, "Anyone else?" It was Moagi who raised her hand this time. "Yes...Miss...Haruno?" he said, then looked back at the other Haruno. His life just got more interesting.

"I took this class because I like to make home made bombs in my spare time, and this seemed like it would open up new opportunities." Moagi stated calmly then sat down. Everyone stared at her. Was she serious. Sake smiled, sending a message that she was, in fact, not joking. She felt her sister, personally, might be the next iron man. Yes, she could definetley see her sister getting rich from her weapons, and then feeling bad about it later, so she became a super hero. Yah, that fit perfectly.

"Hmm...what did you use in your last experiment." The teacher said, scratching his chin.

"Well, I didn't get to test it yet, but I used moisturizer, nailpolish, hair psray, and I was going to use electricity, from ym sister's golf cart to power it. It was relativilly for a small timing bombs." She said.

"I see...very crude, but that would've been interesting." He said, mulling over each of the unstable chemicals se would have been using. **(A/N: I have no idea if my sis's bombs would've worked, but our dad through them out. If you would like to try this, please tell me how it turns out. Moagi was mad when she lost her experiment.) **"Well, I hope maybe we could try that out in this class. Now for our first experiment, does anybody have any chemicals they would like to combine, then possibly heat." Many hands rose. "Um, you, with the DA." He said, pointing to Sasuke. He covered his hair, while blushing. Sake cracked up. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Sasuke has a DA hair style. It means Duck Ass. It's still super sexy though!) **

"I was thinking we could try gasoline and hairspray." He said, throughing the hair spray can at the teacher.

"One: Why do you have this handy?" Dedaira said holding up the can, "And two: How unoriginal." He started to set up the chemicals. He put what looked like a half cup of Gasoline in a big pot. He then sprayed it with Hair spray. "These are very nstable chemicals, that combined have no other choice to become combustible. Can any one tell me what combustible is?"

"It means, in a nutshell, able to explode in some fashion." Shikamaru said dully, then went back into his position of his head sleeping over his crossed arms. Shikamaru is such a bum. That, and the schools smartest guy. He could do a rubix cube, no cheat code thingy, and was a skilled hacker. He sold iPhone aps, and tutorials that were cheap to buy from him, but actually free for him to do. He wasn't necessarily evil, like Moagi, just...an opportunist. "Isn't that kind of easy?" He said from inside his arms.

"Yes, but since this was a first year suggestion," Dedaira said, eyeing Sasuke, "I have to bring the first years up to speed."

"I resent that!" Maogi said, hating to be compared to this...this...toddler experiment.

"Sorry Miss...er....younger Miss Haruno." He said, confused by how he got he devil and the devil's sibling in his class. Didn't anybody have any sense in the class developing department? He brought out a helmet, a medal shield and a lighter. "Now, please, back up a few steps as I light this pot on fire." He then, without letting the student back up so much as an inch, through the whole light into the pot. A huge burst of flame erupted, all of the students felt the heat, even thought they were more then 5 feet back.

"Awesome!" Sasuke said, always loving a good xplosion. Of course he knew what would happen, he just never got tired of it.

"Moron..." someone mumbled. That same person then hit him over the head. Do I even need to say who it was.

"This was a common explosion, that I have done many times. Your homework is to think of a random combination fo chemicals, then we shall try to try all of them in class tomorrow." The the bell rang, and everyone rushed out.

"Did you honestly think that was cool, I can do explosion's like that in my sleep." Moagi said to Sasuke, annoyed that he had wasted her valuable time in that class.

"An explosion is an explosion, always fun!" He said, smiling.

"Ok, Mr. Boom, we need to get to english. See you guys later!" Sake said, pulling him away.

"And we have another english class as well, My friend." Kiko said, slipping her arm through her friends.

"Shall we skip merrily?" Moagi asked.

"After you, Meh' Lady!' And so they skipped. Shikamaru went on to his next class...the day was already half over!!!


	4. First Day of School Part 2

"Grrr....I haven't seen anyone today!! I am so bored!!!" Shikamaru groaned. The only person in hear was Choji, and he was babbling about something that went down in Tai Jutsu class class last period. _Nothing new...boring..._he though silently. History of Clans was so boring, especially since the were learning about the attributes of the NARA clan! He could report this stuff in his sleep.

"Mr...Nara!? Oh, wonderful, could you tell us some of the many accomplishents of your clan?' The teacher asked, completely forgetting how she was about to repremand him for sleeping.

"Uh...okay. Medicinal stuff...I'm going back to sleep now." Everyone in the class sweat dropped as he slunk back into his chair. He pretty much did this in all his classes. He never paid attention, because he could buy the notes and study them later. it didn't matter to him that much. So he was pretty zonked out the whole period...that is until he heard this kid talking shit.

"I was just going easy on the bitch." He sneered, the teacher not hearing him...how now? "I could have beaten her."

"Dude, we all know she beat you, you lost to a girl!" another teased.

Shikamaru hated these types. If you lost, you lost. People who can't take it should take a hike. Especially if it's being based on whether it was a girl or not.

"I swear, that Ino slut was weak. I just didn't want to hurt her." Shikamaru's muscles tensed.

"You know, you should really keep your traps shut." He said through his teeth.

"Huh? Why don't mind your own business!" Shikamaru looked around, the teacher wasn't there. She had left to go get teacher or something to help her. That's why these low lives were going on,

"It is my business. And I suggest you shut up, before I shut it for you!" he said, getting up.

"Oh, and how you gonna do that, nerd boy?" The other guy stood up as well, smirking.

"Heh, you really like getting your ass handed to you, don't you. Only a fool would take on Sake and Ino, but now I can see you are truly an imbecile." He smiled, a real smile, itching for a good fight. He didn't get to fight yet today, an he wanted to stretch his legs a bit.

"Heh, stupid!" The boy said, trying to punch him, but an inch from Shikamaru's face, he froze.

"Whats wrong Riki, scared to hurt him?" the other boys taunted.

"No, you idiots...I-I can't move!" Riki said, his eye and muscles strained.

"Yah, nin jutsu and gen jutsu can do that you know. This is my Shadow technique, pretty impressive, right?" He said, now putting his hands in his pockets, consequently making Riki do the same thing. "You can't do a thing now, unless of course I choose to release."

"Then release me damn it! Or are you to scared to-" Suddenly, Riki's muscles felt relaxed, but then a split second afterward, he was punched to the ground. Then he was kicked in the side, sending him to the wall. He was up and the guys were after him. He smiled again. _This is going to be entertaining._

###################################################################################################################################################################################

Sake was busy writing down the vocab words in her notebook. So busy to notice the teachers in the hall running past the door, in a frenzy. She wasn't to busy, however, to feel a small piece of paper coming for her at an anlge that would bump her shoulder slightly. She caught it quickly, making sure the teacher didn't see. She opened it, and read it quietly to herself.

_You see those teachers? They were talking about a fight in the HOC class._

_-Sasuke_

She wrote her response, then tossed it to Sasuke.

**No, I didn't. HOC? Isn't that Shikamaru's class? Do you think he...?**

He looked up at her and shrugged. Shikamaru wasn't a pacifist, but he wasn't really the violent type either. He just really didn't care about fighting and didn't get riled up by much. For him to get himself in trouble over a fight would be...odd. Sake turned back again to the board, knowing that she would be able to sell these to _someone _later on. She then felt t=another note and caught it swiftly, irritated.

_The back of your head looks sooo sexy from my seat. From your lover!!_

Sakura looked to see Sasuke grinning like a goof. He then proceeded to blow her a kiss, and Sakura thought she would fall out of her laughing, but stopped herself. She couldn't let him think this behavior was...allowed. Sje turned back around, and winked flirtatiously at Sasuke, granted with the reaction of him blushing like crazy. She then took out a new piece of paper, wrote her own little message, then threw it back to Sasuke. He read it and his face went from red to pale white.

**That's so sweet of you! Why don't we discuss your funeral after class? No running, or it will only get worse! Love yah, Your punishment from hell!**

He, however, was not as in control as Sakura and did fall out of his chair as he fainted.

###################################################################################################################################################################################

"AHHHH!!! SAKE CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!?!?!?!! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!!!! Sasuke yelled, running into the cafeteria....huh, this yelling into the cafeteria seems to be a reoccuring theme.

"I told you, running only makes it worse!! Why can't you take it like a man, come on, stand up and fight!!" Sakura shouted after him, bolting around tables, and weaving through class mates. Ino came out of the lunch line to see her tackle Sasuke to the ground. _What did he do this time? _she thought, taking a bite of her sandwich. She decided today, she'd help Sasuke out... or maybe just make things worse. She casually walked by them as Sakura was pinning him to the ground, a holding her arm back to punch him out.

"So, I see you guys have decided to get the whole virgin thing out of the way..." She said loud enough for a few heads to turn, and Sakura to stop dead.

"Wa-wa-what!?" Sakura stuttered, her heart skipping a beat. She looked down at their position, and it was rather...sensual. She was straddling his hips, his hands on her thighs trying to get her off. She was right on his waist, and his legs weren't exactly closed. "I-I-I....AH!" She jumped off him, completely mortified at how it must've looked to everyone. She could of fainted, she would've it Sasuke didn't open his big fat mouth.

"Wow, you know, if you wanted to all this time, you could've just said so." He grinned trying to look sexy, and unfortunely for Sakura, it was working. Her face went beat red, and her eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"Teme... I-I...I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!!!!!" She screamed, her eyes glowing red with future blood to be spilt. Ino sighed. _He is such an idiot_ she thought, waiting to watch the beat down tht was inevitable. Sakura grabbed Sasuke by his stommache, and spun him around in the air, before throwing him into a near lunch tabel. She was about to throttle him, when Hinata came running.

"Guys, guys! Shikamaru is in ISS!!!" She shouted, remebering what her older, but much shorter and more rpactical, cousin told her.

"Our comrade..."

"Locked up..."

"We must..."

"Save him..." The group of friends had now a dark aura swirling around them, and the whole cafeteria felt the chills. Sakura got up from her position and took a more commanding one, deciding to take the reins on this one. "Ok, Me and Sasuke are going to get him out! Hinata, you, my sister, and...Kiba! Yah, you guys go create a distraction, Ino, your with me and Sasuke. People, lets move out!"

Moagi looked over at Kiba, who smiled at her warmly. She thought her heart wold melt. Had her sister put them together on purpose...but then she wouldn't of put that Hinata freshmen with them.

Ino walked up to Sakura, an annoyed expression on her face. "WHy? Do you want to ruin their blooming crush!? Why would you put Moagi and Kiba with his ex!? WHY WHY WHY!??!??!" Ino fumed.

"Because it will help them grow as a couple. Besides I don't think Hinata will be that much of a problem." Sakura shrugged.

"Bull shit! Bull bull bull bull!!!" Ino huffed. Sake turned her around to see that Hinata was blushing at something that Naruto, Sake's ex, had said. "Oh my gawd!!"

"Yah, it looks like she will solve all of our problems." Sake laughed, then they went to scale a column up to the ISS hall.

###################################################################################################################################################################################

"Hi Hinata, I don't believe we have been introduced properly. I'm Moagi." Moagi said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you. Funny how the freshies get stuck with distractions...huh?" She smiled.

"Come on ladies, lets go figure a way to get that teacher out of the class!" Kiba cheered, care free, but on the inside he was in turmoil. Why? Had Sake tried to be sabitoging his crush on Moagi? Was this a message to stop trying to flirt with her sister? He hadn't even really tried yet! He put the girl he liked and the girl he used to date on the same team with him! That was just mean! She was probably laughing about it right now.

"Um so, you and Kiba went to the same school last year?" Mogi asked Hinata, trying to learn more about Kiba.

"Yah, we were...um.." Hinata said, avoiding Moagi's eyes. Moagi imediatley caught on. Her sister did this on purpose. Kiba was blushing like crazy, and why would Hinata be afraid to say anything else? Yep, this little stunt had Sake all over it.

"Did you two date." Moagi said flatly, not really asking.

"Yah...we kinda split on a mutual decision." Hinata said, it her turn to blush. Mutual ment she broke it off with him, and didn't want to embarass him. Great....

"Well...you learn something new everyday, don't yah...and it's only the first day..." Moagi said, looking away. Did Kiba still like her? Had she been making a fool of herself?

They were walking by a an art room, and saw the janitor cleaning up. Kiba's face lit up, and you could see a plan forming on his face.

"I have an idea!" He said, miraculously pulling out three ski masks. "Here you go Hinata, and here **you **go, Moagi." he said, emphazing you for Maogi. "It's a shame we have to cover up that face though...Such is life." Moagi looked up at him, glad the ski mask was on, because she was blushing like crazy. She couldn't care less who broke up with who anymore.

###################################################################################################################################################################################

"I really just want to get out of here, I'm hungry!" Sake said, scrouched down behind a vending machine.

"Oh, shut up! We can't leave Shika in there! That would be mean." Ino said in a rush.

"Oh yah, Sake's not mean at all." Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and rubbing his the spot on his head where Sakura had previously hit him.

They were all stuck behind a vending machine, which I promise you is acutley uncomfortable, especially with three or more people...ugh, my neck still hurts...anyway, they were basically just waiting for the freshies to get there. Just then, the three younger students ran up, splattered in blue paint. The knocked on the door noisely, and a very annoyed teacher came up. Then she saw the sweet expressions on the childrens face, and her own expression softened.

"Whats the problem kids?" The teacher asked kindly.

"Well, we walked by the art room, and there was paint everywhere! We tried to clean it up, but there was so much of it...We kept slipping and falling, as you can see. We can't find the janitor." Hinata said hurriedly.

"Oh, well lets go find him." The teacher said, then ran to go find the janitor.

"Ok, how much you wanna bet they tied up the janitor, and spilt the paint in the process." Ino laughed, coming out from behind the vending machine.

"Don't be stupid, Ino. They quietly knocked him out and put him by a tree, then made the excuse of needing him." Sake said, while Ino pulled her out.

"Um...yah, what she said." Sasuke said, striding over to the door. He pickd the lock easily, then walked in. Shikamaru was on the floor, playing cars with Choji and Shino. "Hey Shik."

"Hey guys, here to spring me?" Shikamaru said, getting up.

"Well, duh!" Sake said, hugging him.

"Why else would we be here?" Ino said, also hugging him, and making him blush in the process. They got Choji and Shino out, and didn't even bother to ask how they had gotten there, because the bell rang. Sasuke ran to Geometry, which happened to be all the way across school. This class was on of the few that he did not have with Sake, and he was going to use it to flirt! For some reason he always felt guilty flirting infront of her, even though they had never been anything...officially. He shook the thoughts from his head, the words from his ears.

_"You act as if your my girl..."_

_"My heart was always yours..."_

Sasuke jumped into his seat just as the bell rang. He hated any type of math, but it was annoying how they expected them to know what the circumference was of a circle if it was half of the area of a train which was main of how many squares and rectangles, when one had the perimeter of some number, and the entire thing had the volume of blah blah blah.... Everytime he heard something like that, he wanted to get shot in the head!

He looked around and their were a couple of cute girls, and he tried, honestly worked at it, but everytime he was comparing to, or thinking of what Sake would say. It was annoying how that one incident had made her....there! Everywhere! This girls nose is straight like hers, this girls eyes aren't as green, Sake would laugh at this girls make up obsession! It went on inside his head, over over! He understood why this kept happening. She had saved his life, that had to be it, right? She had pulled him from the brink of death, and taken him back in when he had treated her like crap. And no he owed it to her, so girls were confusing to him. That had to be why when he looked at every girl, and thought of how to get them to go out with him, her face came to mind. It had to be, just had to be...

"Mr. Uchiha!" The teacher yelled in a shrill voice.

"Wah!?" Sasuke said, coming out of his thoughtful trance.

"Well, If I didn't no you better, I'd of thought you were thinking, Mr. Uchiha. Now, what is the circumference of a circle with the same area as a train with 45 squares one of which-"

"Excuse me madame?"

"Yes?' She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Could I please have a gun?"

###################################################################################################################################################################################

"Um, Mr. Uchiha!" Kiko called for the 5th time this class period. She felt she was the luckiest girl on earth. It just so happened that Itachi was helping with this class today, and every other week on Monday as well.

"Yes, Kiko?" He siad, not at all mad for her need of help in this class. He thought it might be normal, she did say she sucked at this class.

"Oh, I um....which chapter would this question be in?" She said, batting her eyes like she was at a base ball game...I know that was corny, I just wanted to try it out. Please spare me the looks, you freaking normal people, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!!

"I believe that would be in chapter one, the only one we've covered." He laughed, not in the least bit annoyed.

"Thanks, you know, I am really looking forward to our tutoring session. Mr Uchiha." She said sweetly.

"As am I, Kiko. And please, call me Itachi." Kiko could have died. She watched him leave, and thought of everything she could do...she wanted to find the perfect way to bring on the fact that she liked him. Kiko thought over it, and what she really wanted to see was him...angry. She had never seen him that way. She smiled to herself quietly, coming up with the perfect way to get him into her...this game was going to be fun!!

###################################################################

#################################################################################################################

Moagi and Kiba were walking over to the debate room, their next class, and seemed to be in their own little world.

"So, how do you think the mission went?" Kiba asked timidly.

"Oh, I think they'll never guess it was us. It was a great plan, Kiba." Moagi smiled sweetly at him. "Uh..you and Hinata...you two dated...?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Yah. We broke it off awhile back...I dunno...she just wasn't what I was looking for." He said, staring into space. Moagi blushed..so it was him who broke it off, not the other way around, or a 'mutual' decision..wow, what a turn around.

"So...what were you, ehem...uh, looking for?"

"Hmm...someone wild...more bold, someone who isn't afraid to be herself," He said, looking straight into Moagi's eyes, "Someone who is smart and funny and all around crazy..." they were both leaning in now "Someone like...someone like..."

"HIYA!!! Man is that Itachi smokin hot!!!" Kiko bounded in...yah, I'm gonna play it like that, ain't I a stinker? XD

Kiba and Moagi jumped apart, blushing like crazy. Kiko looked at the two of them, and wondered what had she missed. She tapped her chin, trying to think of it. A small smile spread across her face. "Was I...interrupting something?" She asked, mischeviously.

"No Kiko, not at all..." Kiba and Moagi said in a huff. Kiko spoke moagi-mad-inese very well, and knew for a fact that it meant 'you friggin idiot, I was just about to get some!'...That or 'i was going to learn a secret you fuzz bag'.. she felt, that in this situation, it was number 1.

Everybody finally got there, and they finally took there seats at the tables the teacher had instead of desks. The teacher, who looked old and devil-ish, walked in, then sat down at her desk. She took a deep breath then looked over the class that was sent from hell. It looked like the senior suck ups were here, then there were the fresh preppies that would turn into suck ups...and then there were the demons...

"Is there a reason you devils decided to take my class again? You only tortured me last year." She said in her big loud and annoying voice.

"It's becuase we love you, Miss. Kawaii!" Sasuke said like an innocent little boy.

"Right. Well, I want you brats to know I will not be taking any of your tom foolery this year! Now, to the new students, please tell me your names."

"Reka Gen."

"Jani Yoko."

"Daisuke Fuki."

"Kiko Mizuno."

"Moagi Haruno."

"Di-did you say Haruno?" The teacher asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Um...yes?" Moagi said, confused.

Silence...

"OH, why does god hate me!?!?" Miss Kawaii cried, banging her head on the desk. She sobbed to herself for a while, then popped back up, same cold stre in her eyes. "Ugh...now, I hate to ask, but do any of you devil children have a debate topic?"

"Oh, I do, Miss Kawaii!!" Sake said, raising her hand. She had the expression of one of those anime girls that is always happy and perky and annoying.

"Of course you do..." Miss Kawaii sneered, her eyes narrowed.

"This topic is of the utmost importance..." Skae said, her face set in the most serious expression, "Rabbits are taking over the world."

Moagi and Kiko sweat dropped, taken back by this.

"Ugh...you kids are the reason I think of suicide at night.." Miss Kawaii groaned.

"We wouldn't have it any toher way, MIss K!" Shikamaru said cheerfully, giving her the thumbs up sign.

"Honestly Sake, rabbits?" Miss Kawaii said, ignoring him.

"Yah Sake," Ten Ten said, butting in, "Bunnies would never take over..."

"Thank you, Ten Ten, I really appreciate-" Miss Kawaii was cut off by Ten Ten again.

"It's all those no good, dirty rotten squirrels!! They're the traitors!!" Ten Ten exclaimed, causing Miss Kawaii to fall over anime style.

"You seriously think squirrels are a bigger threat them bunnies, explain!?" Sale said, getting up.

"Sure! They have flying squirrels for air attacks, and they will use nuts as projectiles!"

"What!? Bunnies have an underground tunnel system, and they reproduce super fast for their bunny army!"

"Squirrels!"

"Bunnies!"

"Squirrels!"

"Bunnies!"

"You really think bunnies are dangerous?"

"Of course," Sake crossed her arms over her chest, "They are dispecable, disgusting rats of hades, who can never be trusted! I spit on them!"

Ten Ten ran over to Sake's purse, which was sitting on top of the table. "He-hey! What are you doing with my purse!?" Sake shouted. Ten Ten rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, then bolted back to her position in front of Sake. "Here!" She dropped something in Sake's hands. Sake looked, and it was a little, white, baby bunny!! Sake looked at it for a second, then got all starry eyed.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing!! Oh I could just hug you and kiss you forever!!" She said in a small baby voice, rocking the small rabbit in her arms. Ten Ten smirked at her, and Sake blushed. "This proves nothing!"

Sake and Ten Ten kept arguing, and Ino was filing her nails, barely paying any attention. Just then, her eyes sprung open and a look of fear crossed her face!

"Guys! Guys!" She cried, getting the arguing girls attention. "What if the bunnies and the squirrels join forces!?!?!?!" She shouted/asked.

Sake and Ten Ten looked at eachother, then down at the cute and adorable bunny.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all screamed, then ran out the door, away from the terrifying carrot cruncher. Miss Kawaii groaned.

"Do you any of you wretches to humanity have an overdose of pills handy?"

###################################################################################################################################################################################

So everybody was at dinner, because frankly, nothing really happened during 7th. I mean, come on, they were all in math, history, or...calligraphy? WTF? Whatever, so they were all at lunch, but Sake wasn't nearly as excited as yesterday because they didn't have any buffalo wings. They had ramen, which was not only Naruto's favorite (no suprise their), but also Moagi's favorite. They were right now stuck in a ramen eating contest. Kiba was cheering for Moagi, and Hinta was cheering on Naruto...

"Go Moagi! You can do it!"

"Mff muff!" Mogi said through a moth full of ramen,

"What?"

"Shut up, your blowing my concentration!"

"Oh...sorry madame" He smiled guiltily.

Sake watched bored from the other side of the table, trying to finish her home work. She missed it when you were young, and they didn't give you homework on the first day of school. She looked across the table at her friends. They had made it through the first day, which was always the worst. It was easier when everything filed itself into a routine. She sighed...it hadn't always been this crazy...this...hectic. BUt that was before Sasuke left, and before she changed...she laughed at the old her, that had bothered with make up, cared what people thought of her, and had been willing to fawn over...She shook her head. WHy was she thinking of that som much today? Maybe it was just memories. Oh yah, today was the anniversary of the mall incident...The first time she feeling _hit_ Sasuke. Other times it had been in training...not this time. That time she had ment it, and every blow since.

"Sake, look out!" someone called. Sake looked up to see a piece of pork flying right at her. She did a summer salt backward,the pork missing her. She grabbed some fish paste, then tossed it at the general direction the food had come from. Ino then got beamed with some apple sauce. An all out war started, no one knew had was the cause. But the whole punk group didn't care. This was their first real action all day! Neji flipped the table over on to its side, making a fortress, then activated his byakugan so he could tell everyone where to aim. Hinata followed suit, and sat on the other end of the table for less blind spots. Sake grabbed one of the bowls of ramen, then spin kicked it's contents across the room, beaming a boy right in the nose. This whole fight went on forever, until Miss Kawaii, of course, stepped in and immediatley pinned it on the punks. Now, they could argue and say they didn't do it, but they decided to instead stay up late cleaning, while planning revenge on not only Miss Kawaii, but the sorry fools who did start it...

###################################################################################################################################################################################

Sake and Ino got back to their room around 1:41 AM, tired and brain working on the plan they had cooked up while cleaning. They smiled at each other, stoked about tomorrow. It was going to be great. Sake fell into her bed, and pulled on the covers, her thoughts swirling around revenge, a weird substance she had cleaned off the ceiling, and...Sasuke...


	5. Cursed Memories

**Hi! Yah, this chappy came out quick. Ok, so this one isn't that funny, but I personally feel it's really good, and it's very emotional and couple-y for SasuSaku fans, so...yah! Enjoy!**

###################################################################################################################################################################################

Sakura's world was black. She couldn't tell where she was, or even...anything! All she knew was it was black. Then, there was a burst of information, and it was about one person. Sasuke! He was her friend, he had known since she was a little girl...when they used to train with eachother...

_"Ha! Hiya! Ow!" Sakura shouted, now falling as Sasuke's staff knocked her ankle at a difficult angle._

_"Sakura, you need to keep your stance stable." Sasuke said, helping her stand up. "If your keep your feet too close together, you can easily fall."_

_"I know, ok." She said, blushing and looking away. This Sakura and Sasuke was 5 years old. Sakura watched from a far off spot, wishing to go back to then, when it wasn't so complicated. "Lets get a snack, ok?" _

_"Your always hungry." He laughed._

_The two sat down and ate grand crackers, and from Sakura's point of you they looked like oridinary kids, but she knew better. She knew that they both had a history...a history of being involved with the sound, a local gang...which would ruin their lives. _

_Sakura felt tears sliding down her face, although she couldn't see them, or raise her hand to check if they were really there. It was like the images were holding her down._

_Suddenley, the picture flashed, changing from two cute children, to two tweens, one tall, lean girl, with pink hair, was about to kick a tall muscular boy with jet black hair in the head. He grabbed her ankle and slung her into the wall. She turned her self and pushed her self off, then rammed herself into his chest. They were both spread out on the floor, laughing as if they weren't covered in bruises, soaked through with salty sweat, or in real need of water. Sakura got up, and looked at Sasuke, a sincere smile on her face._

_"A true champion doesn't need a trophy. A true champion is someone on the floor, drenched in sweat...."_

_"To the point of exhaustion, when no one else is watching." Sasuke finished, putting his hand on her back, as he smiled. They both laughed again, exhausted and happy. Just then, a man with brown hair and a thick beard walked in, eyeing the two. Sakura recognized him as her father._

_"Sakura...Sasuke." he said in almost a growling tone. The two tweens imediatley separated, both blushing wildly. "Sasuke, your father called, he would like to see you." Sasuke imedialtey got up, his father wasn't necessarily the most patient of men. As soon as Sasuke left, Sakura sighed to herself. She remebered the huge crush she had on him, back then._

_"Sakura, I would like to speak with you as well." Her father said sternly. Th tween's expression froze. Her father was the most strict person in the world. You say "I'm tired". he'd say "Good, go run a mile, so you can wake up," and that was extra to her daily mile. _**(A/N: No joke, I actually have to do this, and he is actually like that! He did say that once!) **_You missed you weights, 50 push ups, you didn't study or ask the teacher's if there were any test's this week, mile! He was half the reason she wanted to go to NA bording school, even with how much she loved and admired him._

_Sakura ran up to her father, and bowed in respect, praying this wasn't about her and Sasuke on the floor. It was an accident for crying out loud! "Child this is about young Sasuk." Dammit! "You know of our families history, with the sound." Sakura looked up in surprise. Usually her father stayed away from this topic, unless it was to tell her how foolish joining the gang was, or how it was the biggest mistake of his life. "Well, you and Sasuke...you are about recruiting age." He looked at her solemnly. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her hands sweat, even if she felt ice cold. She had ran into the sound once...when she was five and they had brought back her dad...close to death. She since then had only seen one or too of them, skulking around the mall or something._

_"Father, I promised you once, as I will promise again now...I shall never join the sound, I-"_

_"It is not you I am worrying about." He said stoic. She looked up at him. "Sasuke...he is a good boy, but he wants to surpass his brother more then anything else. That could lead him away and into their hands."_

_"But, his brother joined the sound, and got out! why-"_

_"It is still a mystery. And as you know...his father never truly got out. I want you to stay by Sasuke's side no matter what." Sakura ran up to her father and hugged him tightly._

_The images flashed again, and it showed...a road. Sakura new that road. And on it were the two tweens again, only this time they weren't training...and one had a back pack._

_"Sasuke, what about all we know! You can't honestly...." Sakura's voice was on the brink of sobbing._

_"It doesn't concern you." Sasuke said, stoic and icy._

_"What do you mean it doesn't concern me!? How could you- I have known you since we were two! I have train with you and we have gotten to be great fighters together! I...I'm in love with you Sasuke...this absolutely concerns me!"_

_"This is my choice, you shouldn't bother yourself with it." He said quietly, his back facing her._

_"What about our promise? Ninja Academy together, remember?" Sakura pleaded, trying to smile._

_"Keh," Sasuke huffed, "Joining them is a striaght way to power. Training with you got me alot of it, but I want more...that means more to me then Ninja Academy or you ever will."_

_"You...you can't mean that." Sakura cried, the tears finally slipping down her face._

_"I do..." Sakura fell to her needs, those words peircing her through. She looked down to the ground, wanting to be buried in it. She then heard a slight tap of water hit the ground. She looked up and saw a solitary drop of water on the ground, by Sasuke's feet. _Did he...did he just cry? _She thought, wondering if the impossible had happened. But then, she felt rain hitting her, and knew that Sasuke had never, and would never cry. She got up, and dusted herself off, swearing to herself she would never hope for that again..._

_"I won't be the same girl you left behind, you do know that." She stated flatly._

_"Heh," Sasuke chuckled, "You act as if your my girl."_

_"My heart...it will always belong to you..." She said, the last tear she would cry for a long time, slipping down her face..._

_The images blacked out again, Sakura felt lost....had she really said those words? Of course she...she used to be like that after all...emotional and frail.. Then, she was in the mall, and saw herself walking out of game stop. This Sakura was more familiar, and so different from the ones before. She walked with confidence, and she was smiling in a smirk, her hair had dyed streaks in it, and she was wearing the Ninja Academy uniform and converse. This was from last year, and she knew the memory all to well...and There he was, about to call out her name._

_"Hey Sakura..." the stone voice said. The Sakura in the vision froze, and then turned around stiffly._

_"Sas-Sasuke?"_

_"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said, an equally confident smirk on his face, matching the one she had worn a few seconds ago. Sakura's expression was in shock, but she then found her composure. _

_"Sure has, I haven't seen you since junior high, but of course...you didn't finish, did you?" She grimaced at him._

_"Ooh....so cold? No 'I'm glad to see you', or even a hug?" He laughed._

_"Wha-why on earth would I do that?" She spat. "If you came here to be sentimental with me, then I got two words for you. Fuck off!" She sneered. Sasuke's expression lost it's confidence...it was his turn to be shocked. Sakura never cursed. Atleast, not the Sakura he knew. She said that there wasn't anything you couldn't say without using those words. So, to think she said that to him was more then weird...it was unnatural! _

_He just stood there, shocked beyond movement....words....thought process!!!! _

_"Hey Sake!!!!" A ruff and familiar voiced called... Sasuke looked around for the person, then realized this person was also calling Sakura...Sake? What the hell was that about? Sasuke turned to see a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker like scars on his face. Naruto. "Hey, Sakura, they didn't have the game..." He said, almost solemnly... Naruto was an a couple of inches shorter hen Sakura, so when he looked like he might whisper something in her ear, he had to go on is toes a bit and-_

_Oh my lord! He kissed her! Right there in front of everybody. You could literally see Sasuke's eyes pop out of his head. Sure, it was only on the cheek, but Sakura usually would've killed him. "Wait, is that...SASUKE?!" Naruto asked/shouted._

_"Yah, so?" Sakura answered nonchalantly. She looked over to the man in question to see him stiff, eyes covered by his bangs. "What's your problem?"_

_"You...you let him...kiss you!" He growled through his teeth._

_"Uh, yah, he's my boyfriend so it's kinda the point." Sakura said, in an annoyed tone. Sasuke looked like he was going to pass out. "I don't mean anythin' to you, so why do you care?" She said, the look in her eyes ice cold, and throughing poison darts at him._

_Sasuke scoffed, then averted his eyes from her gaze, feeling it might actually bore a hole through his head. "I don't, just took me back a few steps that you'd go for second best, Sakura. OR is it third?" Naruto looked down in shame, and Sakura left the comfort of his arm as she stepped forward in rushed steps. "Or maybe it's 44th, remind me Naruto, what was your rank?" He looked to see a furious Sakura rushing to him, and then...it was a still moment. He didn't noticed anything, except that he was on the floor, and there was blinding pain. It took him a few seconds to register what had happened...she had punched._

_Damn it, she was strong now, she had gotten so much better....without him. There was blood dripping from his mouth as he looked up to the infuriated woman above him._

_"You bastard! How dare you speak to him like that! You honestly feel that you can hold a fuckin rank over him? No way in hell! He did something you never did! Something thats practically impossible for you! He got into Ninja Academy! He can do things they can only teach, and I'll be damned if you talk like a pompous ass to him! Sasuke, in my eyes, he surpassed you the second he walked through those doors." She steped on his face, grinding his cheek into the tile. "If you still hope to pass your brother, then you first have to surpass Choji! Then you can work your way up, but I will not hear you speaking like that to Naruto!" She then lifted off her foot, and kicked him into a near by wall. "Crawl back to the sound, I'm sure they'll feed you with a 'we our the most powerful' load of bull shit, then send you out to perform a drug deal." She then took Naruto's hand and ran out the mall, not a single tear on her face._

_The next real of shots were shown over the past month, Sakura knew that...they were images of Sasuke taunting her...harassing her... humiliating her. He'd show up near the campus to do just that.... the tears were definetley there now._

_THe slide show stopped abruptly, on a vision of herself and Sasuke facing each other in the courtyard, the whole school surrounding them. Sasuke was looking cool and nonchalant, of course, and she was furious. _

_"That's it Sasuke, I can't take this anymore!" She shouted in rage._

_"What, you finally ready to admit you love me?" He smirked._

_"To hell with that! I want to settle this, once and for all! I call for a duel!"_

_"A duel? Are you trying to protect the honor of your moronic prince?"_

_"No, you faggot, I am doing this for you too leave me alone!"_

_"Fine. And if I win..." His face took on a look of seriousness now, "you have to leave Konoha for good." Sakura's eye went into shock, then she looked down to her converse, a sad smile on her face._

_"You really hate me that much, don't you?" She whispered. Sasuke's face for a full moment looked pained, but then he took on his annoyed nonchalant expression._

_"Keh..."_

_Sakura's expression went back to rage. "Then those are my conditions as well!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"You must leave Konoha as well!" _

_"Fine. Perfect actually. So when does this battle start, and can't wait to see how bad you suck." The students around looked they weren't sure whether to laugh or gasp. _

_"It starts right now!" And just like that, she was gone, He felt her near, but he couldn't see her. Then, he felt pain and was punched onto the floor by air. "Ino's taught me some things moron..." For the next five minutes, Sasuke was basically batted around like a blow up dummy, then finally, Sakura got tired of it. "Oh screw it!" She then appeared and caught Sasuke by the throat. "If your going to take it easy on me, you better high tail it outta here, because I won't stand or it!" She then threw him against a wall. "Why is it, Sasuke? Why do you hold back, you were never this pitiful! Is it because I'm a girl!?" She spin kicked him into the air. "Is it because you think I still can't hold a damn candle to you!?" She jumped up, and did anohter spin kick, sending him into another wall on the other side of the courtyard. "Or, is it that you feel some sentimental ties to that little girl you knew in the past? If that's it then please, spare me!" She walked slowly to his slumped over form,. "That girl is pretty much dead, as far as I can see! I won't be pushed around, I am not some whiny naive little girl anymore!" She picked him up, then pressed him up against the wall, jamming her elbow in to his throat. "And all those stupid emotions I felt, those shameful things I said and did," She pressed harder, "they have been totally erased, so don't be so foolish." _

_Sasuke raised his hand and finally landed a blow, causing her to Sakura smile. "Well, Sasuke, it looks like your finally taking this seriously. Good!" She tried to punch him at the same time he did, and their fist connected._

_Sakura watched her past self and the past Sasuke, wearing the sound band on his forehead. She wanted to looked away, wishing to stop them. Finally, se witnessed the final blow from her past self, where she threw Sasuke into a near by statue, and it crumbled. Sasuke was bruised and bloody, where as Sakura had a few scratches and bruises, but nothing really serious. The Sakura watching felt her heart stop when she heard those horrid words come from her past mouth._

_"Now, I never want to see your conniving, disgusting, trechorous face again." She turned around and then whispered, "You can go die for all I care." And then everything went black again, and the words echoed....again and again, getting louder and louder. Sakura collapsed on the floor, so tired and exhausted. Then, all she was suddenly running. She heard Naruto's voice._

_"Sake! come back! Forget him!" Then she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see his face, and she heard her own voice falling out of her mouth, but she knew it wasn't really her saying it._

_"Let go of me, bastard!" Her body acting on it's own, she shoved him off. "Forget you! Forget everything!" She was running again, but she wanted to run faster, try and stop what she knew was coming. She tried to scream, but all that came out was small, raspy whispers. She tightened her eyes, but they would close as she ran into a wearhouse. She heard the voices as her body hid behind some crates. _

_"Stupid boy!" Punch_

_"You were suppose to recruit her!" Kick_

_"And now you want to leave! You sorry mother fucker!" Another punch and someone hunched over, gasping._

_"You more of a disappointment then your brother and father combined!" Punch_

_"STOP!!" Sakura ran out of her hiding space, her mouth working on its own again. This wasn't her. It was, but not the present her. It seemed her subconscious wanted to torture her directly, as it did almost every other night._

_"Awe...well, the boy isn't a total loss, she's here after all." A voice said from the shadows._

_"Here, you can't take this piece of shit!" Someone kicked a figure into the light. It was bloody, and bruised, and a leg was in an awkward enough position to tell it was broken. It was Sasuke._

_"Sasuke..." She whispered, even if she felt tears sliding down her face again, as her body rushed for the bloody heap on the floor. Her mouth acted on it's own again, even is she said these words to herself everyday in her head. "Oh Sasuke, why? Why were you such an idiot? Why did you join the sound? Why? Why?" She cried again and again. She looked down to his face, and saw hi eyes were open._

_"I'm...I'm sorry Sakur-...um, Sake."_

_"No! You can call me whatever you want! Sake, Sakura, Sock mouth, I don't care! But if your going to say anything, just say your okay!!!"_

_"I really screwed up...I'm sorry..." then the floor disappeared. She didn't scream, just fell, almost hoping to squash, and let this nightmare be over. BUt, then as it would always scare her into shock, his head came up...Orichimaru,head of the sound. He had the body of a snake as he wrapped his long scaly body around her. He got up to her ear, and whispered_

_"You will be ours, you and himself....it's in your blood...." He then bit deep into her neck to leave the mark of the heavens, the tattoo which everyone in the sound, including Sasuke still, and make her a part of them. The real scary part was that she didn't fight, that she let him bite. didn't move her hand to stop him, or even scream. The blood dripped all over, as he let go, and it was there...forever...._

Sakura woke up, dripping in sweat, but not feeling like a champion. She felt lost, and dirty, as she reached for the crevasse of her neck. No bite marks, no tatto, just skin. She sighed, but not in relief, because he was still out there, and because she didn't have that mark on her neck, Sasuke had scars all over his body.

She ran out of bed, then out of her room, almost flying with how fast her legs were carrying her. She added more force with each step, pushed the texture of the carpet with her toes, needing to get out of the building. Her breath was shallow and quick, and she felt so cold.

She broke threw the door onto the roof, then ran to the very edge. She collapsed on her legs, and screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Screamed for Naruto, and how she hurt him.

Screamed for the bruised she had given Sasuke.

Screamed for the scars he had because of her.

Screamed for her dad for letting him down.

And last, she screamed for herself, for letting it all happen. She could've stopped it. She could've knocked sense into Sasuke, and made him stay. Or she could've left with him. Anyway she looked at it, it was her fault.

She sobbed into her hands. "Why? WHy did it all have to happen like that...why can't he...why why why....?" She cried, as a hand patted her back. She looked up to see the principal, Tsunade, looking at her solemnly. She nodded, saying it was okay that she was here, and she was here to comfort her. Sakura looked back down, and cried. She cried until her throat was raw and dry, and it was just dusty gasping. She was like that till she fell asleep, and Tsunade carried her back to bed.

**###################################################################################################################################################################################**

**Alrighty, so I guess that wasn't the funniest chapter, but this is also basically the whole plot of the story. And I know this is basically me in the story, but no, of course this didn't happen. My dad was never involved with any gang or shit like that, so don't worry. The next chapter may take a while, since I don't even know who really started the food fight yet...maybe Temari? Nah, thats too typical. Hmm, well I'll figure it out sooner or later. **

**Also, no one is reviewing, I'm mean even neko-kiwi stopped. That makes me very sad!! Plz plz plz review!!! I will now pout, and won't stop pouting till someone does. T^T**

**By-ni!**


	6. Empty words that is all I have

So sry, so sry!!! I know nothing had been coming up, but thats becuz I was at camp, and I have over summer hw, and I cant get around to writing it. It will take awhile to get back in game, but I have not given up! I swear to god!! But I have surprise that I know people will love, so dont be 2 mad at me! SRY X10!!!


	7. Revenge, the double edged sword

Sakura woke up, and noticed she was back in bed. She made a mental note to thank Tsunade for that later. As she got out of bed she looked at Ino, who was giving her the sympathetic look. Great, she had noticed she her coming back...or being carried back, last night. Shit.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know...you never do." Ino grumbled, averting her eyes.

"Ino, your like, one of the only people's that about the whole story. My sister doesn't even-"

"Wait, WHAT!? You never told Mo?"

"Well, sure, she knows that me and Sasuke had a short falling out, and I got bruised up in the process of the make up, but besides that, no. She doesn't need to worry with stuff like that."

Ino looked at Sakura, her eyes penetrating. "You still have the scar, don't you." Sakura turned around, buttoning her jacket.

"It's a scar, of course I do." She said, in a small voice, which was odd for her, because she as a pretty big voice. "Now come on, we've got avenging to do." She said with a smile, then hopped out the door. Ino sighed to herself, then tried to cheer up. Sakura wanted to keep to herself, fine. There was nothing she could do. When they walked out the door, Kiko jumped out at them, a huge smile on her face.

"So, revenge!?" Sakura nodded, to frightened to do anything else. "Yippee!!! Revenge revenge revenge revenge revenge!!!" She danced around, and was strangely... Moagi-less?

"Kiko, where's Moagi?" Ino asked.

"Um...she's a bit...tied up, at the moment." Kiko said grinning. Sakura and Ino side glanced at eachother.

"Shit!" Sakura ran for the room, and found Moagi tied up to a chair, in a...lime green jumper???? "Holy cheese!" Sakura got to imediate work to untie her sister. "Why did she...?"

"Revenge for yesterday morning..." Moagi blushed, looking sheepish. Sakura shook her head. It was smart not to ask.

They met up with the boys, and headed down for breakfast, but with all the interuptions, it was right when the bell for first period rang.

"Kiko....." Sakura growled through her teeth, her eyes hidden under her bangs, a vain popping out of her forehead.

"Awe, come on, can't we get through one entrance with out someone yelling in the caff?" Kiko pleaded, a rosy tint covering her cheeks. Kiko ran to class, as did everyone else, except for Ino, who stayed in the commons. She didn't care about being late, really. She looked under one of the tables, and sure enough, there they were. There was a couple of bags, filled with stuff from yesterday. There was a couple of solid none perishables, and a plate, and the original piece of pork that had been thrown at Sakura. Ino got out her finger print kit, and was very careful. To get a finger print off a piece pork was going to be waaaay more then just difficult. Getting the right finger print was going to be a nightmare....

###################################################################################################################################################################################

"Can't you be a tiny bit decent? Pervert!" Sake shouted, slamming a guy into the wall, leaving cracks.

"What did he do...?" Kiko said, completely missing something.

"He called me hot!" Sake huffed.

"And thats...bad?"

"Yes."

"How is that- you know what, I just don't want to know." Kiko said finally, truly worried by the answer. Sasuke ran up to them, a bunch of papers in his hands.

"Hey, Ino handed me the test results. We have three suspects, the finger print was smudged up by some weird...moldy...substance." Sasuke shuddered.

"Why didn't Ino give us these?" Kiko asked.

"She needed to ice her head, studying that crap must've been murder." He explained. Kiko shivered...finger printing pork? Then having to sift through tons and tons of students to get it down to just three suspects? Ooh, her head hurt just thinking about it.

"Ok, hand it over, I'll get it to Moagi." Sake said, taking the papers.

"I wanna come, it's so cool to watch her in action!" Kiko said, excited.

"Oh, this ain't action. Action is blood and guts! This is...computer chips and processors...." Sake groaned. She loved her sister, and loved writing on computers and computer games as much as the next girl but...If she ever got into the government business, they weren't going to stuff her in a dark room.

All three ran to the computer rooms, a couple halls away, trying to hurry before the bell for second period. When they got in, Moagi was already at work. A green glow from the screen set shadows dancing across her face, and her hands were moving so fast across the keyboard they weren't separate taps, but it was a light hum....

"Mo, we got the test results. You cracked the system yet?" Sake asked, setting down the sheets on the desk.

"No. Damn these teachers are good. They're firewalls have double codes, and they are former agents...it takes time!" Moagi said, sweat on her brow from thinking too hard.

"How long do you think it will take you? Because we need to get this done today, so we can get whoever it was back tomorrow at the assembly." Sasuke asked.

"Don't you think I know that? Ok...I should get in in 3...2...I'm in!!" Moagi cheered. "Give me the print." She held out her hand. Sasuke handed her the print and she put it on the scanner. The image of the finger print came on the screen, Moagi pulled up the three people who Ino had narrowed it down to. Moagi used restoration to fill in the gaps on the print, and watched as it cleared up. Once it was as good as she could get it she looked over the finger prints of the suspects. They were all girls, and each one seemed ordinary to the naked eye...but then again, so did the kids who were using detective tactics and master level hacking skills to find out which one of these girls was hiding something behind her student ID picture.

"So...who is it?" Sake asked, although now looking at who the suspects were, she had a pretty good guess.

"It was her," Moagi said flatly, pointing to the picture. "It matches up perfectly."

###################################################################################################################################################################################

"Damn, where are they!? If we don't know who it friggin is, then how are we suppose to set this whole thing up!?" Ten Ten complained. She was probably going to have to serve extra detention for skipping class, but who cares? She'd just be sitting in a classroom for an hour or so. She didn'tdo the whole library thing like Sake and Ino did, she wasn't a reader... she honestly thought the two could be dorks sometimes, even if they were her good friends. She didn't care about sitting in a classroom, it gave her time to think.

She was sitting in the auditorium with Neji, who only got to her shoulder...he was short. She liked him...and he was abnormally short. Why did all the guys she like have some flaw...this being the smallest, anyway. She sighed, getting irritated, even as she saw Kiko running over to them, probably knowing the suspect. "So? Who is it damn it?!"

"It's... a.... girl." Kiko said through ragged gasps of air.

"Well, duh, I can figure out that much, but-" She stopped in mid sentence when Kiko slightly shifted her head torwards the security camera. Moagi had taken care of visual, but sound wasn't recorded into the computers, but into the camera, and so she couldn't stop it, or freeze it into one solid sound. "Damn it, ok, so.... Where does she shop in the store?" Ten Ten growled through her teeth. She hated talking in gaytard code... it felt so...cliche james bond!!

Kiko pointed to a specific section in the auditorium, so Ten Ten could set up their little 'surprise'. Of course, some of the other Mannequins sitting with the food fighter would have to be sacrificed, but...who cares, their a bunch of bitches!

"This is going to be so sweet! Ooh, this satellaite thing is going to be sooo sweet! You know, I thought you freshmen would be useless baggage, but, as it turns out, you're full of use!" Ten Ten laughed, slapping Kiko on the back.

"Um...Thank you?" Kiko said, the anime anger vain large on her forehead.

###################################################################################################################################################################################

"Is everything set up?" Sake asked as Ten Ten and Kiko came up.

"Yah. Damn, I wish we could be there tomorrow!" Kiko whined.

"Oh, shut it. Being a freshman is tough, we know. I'm gonna miss it too, you know!" Said Ten Ten, who was a junior.

"I do wish we could see her face when it all goes down." Neji said, averting his eyes.

"Don't worry, it will probably make the school news!" Ino said, holding an ice pack to her head, eyes wincing at both the coolness and the head ache. "Damn pork."

Just then, a soft crackle came from the loud speakers, and Principal Tsunade's voice came on. "Will all freshmen please report to the auditorium. The freshmen assembly is about to begin."

"Ok, I gotta go. Mo's saving me a seat." Kiko said quickly, waving as she ran off to the auditorium. The others waved as her body was absorbed by the crowds of kids.

"Pft." Ten Ten scoffed.

"Whats wrong, oh mentor?" Sakura said, trying to get on the good side of the girl who taught her everything she knew.

"Those are the people you will be leaving this school too? A techy, a dog boy, a shy girl, and a full blown lunatic?"

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about it. You'll begone before you have to, any way." Ino giggled. Ten Ten huffed. In some ways, Ten Ten felt they were right. But Ten Ten had chosen Sakura and Ino, and the rest of them, to be the schools dash of weird...but couldn't they really pick these girls who seemed... almost normal. Oh well, maybe they just needed to be here a little while longer.

#################################################################################################################################################

Kiko walked into the crowded auditorium, where she had just been moments ago. But of course now it looked alot different, with all the student there. She looked around, and spotted Moagi, Kiba, and Hinata. They all seemed to be getting along great. Moagi saw Kiko, and waved, smiling sweetly. Kiko sighed, high school wasn't gonna be sooo hard, after all!

"Hey Kiko! Watsup?" Kiba greeted her.

"The japanese economy! What were you guys talking about?" She said, sitting down next to Moagi. Then Kiba to Hinata.

"We were discussing various torture methods, and the best ways to keep them alive for the whole thing." Hinata smiled.

"Sweet! How bout the rat in the cage method? Pretty sweet, huh?" Kiko said.

"Oh really? I don't believe I know that one."

"Oh, its really simple. First you put a rat on the persons stomach, then heat up the cage so the rat freaks out, and-" Just then, the principal began to speak.

"Hello freshmen, and welcome to Ninja Academy. This is the beginnning of your new lives!" The roomed was filled with the cheering of the new students....

##########################################################################################################

**The next morning...wheee!!**

"Today today today! Today we gets the revenge!" Sakura said, while hopping around the cafeteria.

"Um... Sake, how much coffee did yo have?" Sasuke asked while taking a good few steps away from the pink haired jumping teen.

"Nunyo beeswax, duck head!" Sakura said, then starting slurping up another cookies and cream cappucino.

"Oh let her jump around like an idiot. Its not everyday she gets to pull the revenge card." Ino said, and took a bite of the low fat turkey bacon sandwich in her hands.

"I can't wait for 2nd period! This is going to be boss!" Naruto shouted. And... where has he been for the past, I dunno, day?

"Yah! It's not everyday we get to pull something on...._her._" Sasuke grinned. They all snickered quietly to themselves.

"I am a little scared though. The last time we tried to trick her, it did, well, blow up in are faces to say the least." Sakura smirked. They all shivered at last years memory. Damn, they had fucked up big. Even Sakura felt uneasy, remembering all the bugs that might STILL be hanging in her back pack. She sighed to her self, then chugged down the rest of her coffee. As she pulled the empty cup away from her lips, a small pale tinge of leftover liquid clung to the tops of her lips. She giggled at the feeling of left over wet, and casually rubbed it away with the back of her hand while getting up. Her morning was moving swiftly for once. Everything was going fine. No bad dreams, no horrible encounters with bitches, and as far as she could tell, she hadn't done anything to get her in trouble. She heard the bell ring, and smiled to herself as other kids rushed to finish their breakfast and run to their first period class. Of course, they didn't no the fun of the following day. But still, she wondered why they couldn't feel the blissful sense of euphora pumping through her body. She picked up her step a bit as she neared Geometry, and even smiled and waved to Lee, who was waving at her like an idiot, pointing at the seat next to him. She laughed to herself, but then, suddenly, felt a chill go down her spine as felt something twitch in her bag.... _I never did find that one centipede that was planted in my bag... I hope we were careful enough this time..._

#############################################################################################################################################

_Was there anything we forgot? Anything we might've missed? _Ino thought, nibbling her pencil eraser as her mind whisked through every last detail. No, nothing. They had been entirely thorough. Ino sighed as her teeth released the destroyed pencil top, and she eased back into her seat. She stretched her arms out wide and smiled to herself. Everything was fine. As these three relaxing words eased into her system, she sat straight and focused on the notes in front of her.

History was easy. Fairly simple. Just a game of memory. Dates, event, names... That was all. Especially Wars. Thats all they were. Oh, and body counts. Dates, events, names, and body counts. Numbers and letters that she could put on flash cards, and they would never change. She smirked at the thought. She could use some of last years flash cards. Infact, as she looked at the notes, there was whole section she could reuse, and not have to change one thing. So simple. She thought of history, and its little events that would never change, no matter how long time progressed. Everything about history class and the things that were were predictable, and could be learned and repeated through memory. _There was only one thing about history that might change.... _Ino thought, as she scratched a spot on her head, where a huge bruise once was..._History, if not studied carefully, can repeat itself.... _and with that thought she went back to going over every detail until the bell rang. It would be hell to slip up again.

#######################################################################################

Kiko was grinning from ear to ear as she got up to leave the classroom, books in hand and eyes studying the teacher. Mr. Jiraiya (I don't know his last name, leave me the fuck alone you hippies!), and he was totally hot. Granted, he was around 50, but honestly, hot was hot. In Kiko's eyes anyway. Not that anything would ever happen, but this made focusing on class alot easier. Besides, he was a great teacher as well, and she truly thought he would help her with her writing. Sake had been up until now but, when it came to teaching...

_"It's so simple, damn it! Just be descriptive!" Sake shouted, face red with anger as she needed her temples with two fingers, hoping to release some of the stress built up there._

_"I thought I was being descriptive!" Kiko wailed, throughing her hands up in the air, equally frustrated. They had been at this for an hour, Kiko asking for help with her writing, feeling something was missing in her work, and Sake complying._

_"No, damn it! Ok, listen. When your describing something, you can't just use adjectives! You need other stuff." Sake sighed, falling into the seat behind her, which she had jumped from earlier when she had let her temper get the better of her._

_"Maybe, if you made sense, and explained it, I would get it!" Kiko screamed._

_"I don't explain shit well! You know that I can only do that when I write!" _

_"Then write a story about a girl teaching a girl to write!"_

_"Damn it all, look, it's easy! Use the..um... adverbs! Comparisons and crap!" _**(A/N: See, Kiko? Still didn't come out any better.) **

_"Ok, that.... made no sense at all!"_

_"Damn it Kiko!" Sakura jumped up rapidly, frustration fueling her like combustion on a rocket. As she got up, the back of her knees slammed into the chair, and the moment of anger, she pushed the already up chair with her leg, sending it flying and smashing into a near by wall. "Ah, crap, my mom is gonna kill me!"....._

Yah, it just didn't work out. Hopefully, this teacher didn't have major anger issues. Kiko walked by and saw the teacher wink at her. Oh god, did he see her checking him out? _Shit!_ she swore silently, and ran out. It vaguely crossed her mind that if he did happen to see her checking him out, she could get him fired for winking at her, puting it through as a suggestive thing... nah, Sake's temper, still not worth it. She walked around, knowing her friends would be around here somewhere.

Her shoes tapped the linoleum floors and she counted each tap, finding herself growing bored just skowering the halls for her friends, so her mind wandered, as it always did when she let it. Something had been up since yesterday morning. She could tell as Sake and Ino walked from their room, a tension surrounded them in a thick cape, swirling as it slowly dispersed, but not before Kiko noticed it fogging the air. Kiko wondered what could have caused tension between such close friends, as Sakura and Ino were. Kiko had heard Sakura leave her room the other night... ok, actually it was more like running the hell outta there. Did they have a fight... no, she doubted that. Besides, what would they fight about at 3: 14 in the morning, besides about why the hell they were up. Maybe Sake had the dream where fuzzy pink monster's come to steal her cookies... no, the there would've been a scream (**A/N: Yah, in my dream, they are also pink. They would be in here to but.. her hair is pink, so yah.) **She just felt like there was something she was not in on.

Her thoughts were inturrupted by suddenley hitting something hard and sturdy. Her hand imediatley flew up to get a good feel of the thing she had ran into, and found that is was rather... toned and muscular!?

"What the...?" She looked up, and staring down at her was Itachi, and she found her hand sliding down his arm, copping a feel totally on accident. "AHH! Sorry! So Sorry!!" Kiko said, jumping back in a rush, trying oh so hard to ignore the tingling on her palm from the wonderful feel of his muscles under her skin.

"It's quite alright, Kiko." He said with a kind, understanding voice, but she didn't fail to notice the slight blush that tinted his cheeks. She grinned at this, a small bit of accomplishment overshadowing her embarrasment. "I know how it is to be lost in thought."

"Yah... lost in.... um, so, I can't wait for our tutoring session tomorrow." She said, again failing to hide her amazement to how toned he was under his sweaters.

"As am I. You have any specific materials you would like to go over?" Itachi asked.

_Oh, how bout first, how much you bench, and then we can go over what you look for in a girl._ she thought, well, more like gushed, in her mind. "Oh yah, like, um, that thingy! The thing we went over in class... you know about the guy....who did that thing... and it was important....." She said, her voice fading in off into the many fantasies going through her mind.

"Well, I guess I should bring things for us to study on everything.." He joked, and then looked at her with a truly sweet expression on his oh so perfect face. Without her instuction, her toes were pushing her upward as his face started to come gently down.

"Who knows, right? We could be there.... for hours..." She said, her voice low and silky, far from her usually loud and confrontational voice.

"Hours? With all the questions you ask, it may very well take all night..." Itachi countered, his tone low and husky and thick with what sounded like, to Kiko, an awful lot like desire. There faces were mere inches from eachother.... centimeters.... millileters.... whats smaller then millileters?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, well there's the bell. I have to go teach poisons class. I will see you tomorrow night, Kiko!" Itachi said, in a bit of a rush, I might add, and ran down the hall.

"Damn it!" Kiko screamed, and stomped over to her next class. She was going to kill who ever worked the bells at this school.

################################################################################################

"Come on! Say it! Say it!" Sakura pleaded, repeatedly glancing at the PA speaker in the gym. She and Ino were tag teaming with a punching bag, and it was going back and forth. A layer of sweat, thin and sleak, glistened on there foreheads, faces slightly red. Sakura came back to reality, and saw the big sack of ... what do they put in those things? Whatever. Anyway, she saw it and imediatley went on the defensive, and smashed her fist into it, sending it barreling torward Ino.

"Sake, don't worry. It will be time soon enough." Ino said warmly, then plowed her foot into the incoming sack of whatever.

"But I don't wanna wait! You know what happens when I get impatient!" Sake said, catching the punching bag the time. She was too frustrated to hit a simple inanimate object. She wanted, no, NEEDED, to spar with somebady. Somebody who would really piss her off.... "Sasuke get your ass over hear!" She screeched.

"Awe, Sake, I am flattered that you would be noticing my ass." He said, the made a slow stride over to her.

"Shut the fuck up, you god damn hippy!" She shouted. Back in the day, Sasuke would've been seriously shocked with her amount of cursing, but now knew it was just part of her natural speech. "I need something to take my impatience out on!"

"Ok, but honestly, I don't think we have much time." He said, straightening out his t-shirt that read "sexy dousche!". **(A/N: Seriously!? Does that not fit him! Damn it, Sasuke is a dousche bag! *Sasuke calls from he back "I Resent that"* No one fucking cares!) **Sake made him the shirt.

"I always have time to kick your ass!" Sakura smirked.

"Again with my ass. You know, if you like it so much, then just ask, I wil gladly show it to you sometime." Sasuke said, giving her a sexy grin, that in the fifth grade would've made her blush.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that..." Sakura purred, walking up to him, and putting her hands on his shoulders. The shocked expression on Sasuke's face was enough so make Sakura almost forget her enraged anger at his last perverted comment.... almost.

"Sa-sake..." Sasuke stuttered, her fingers leaving tingly trails over his chest.

"Sasuke, I.... made you blush!" She said, giving him a sucker punch, that would hurt a normal person, but just made him stumble a bit. "Muhahahaha!"

"Well well well, lil Miss Prude can play dirty!" Sasuke laughed, trying to hide the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Damn straight, baby!" She said, twirling around, and stoping just infront of him. She then proceeded to flick his nose, and ran, Sasuke chasing after her, shouting many battle cries.

"Ua! Ua! Ua!" Sasuke screeched, impersonating the Argentine Navy.

"You sound like a vocaloid!" Sake called, then went to climb the folded bleachers.

Just then the PA system crackled to life. Sake jumped from the top of the bleachers, and landed on her feet, an excited glimmer covering her face.

"Excuse Me, could all Sophmores make their way to the auditorium." Then the voice was gone, and Sakura jumped off the bleachers, and ran full speed to the auditorium. Ino was close behind her, and Sasuke soon too. Naruto was already there, sitting in there seats off to the side in the front. It was easier that way, because then nobody on stage could see that they weren't watching, and frankly, didn't give a shit. Shikamaru arrived soon, and then Choji and Naruto. They were all there. They wanted so bad to look, and make sure there senior target was with the Mannicans in her seat. Sure, senoirs weren't really supposed to be here, but this person had her free period second period, and what better way to spend it... than annoying the heck out of some damn snobby preps. Honestly, thats what Sake would do! She wanted so bad just to turn her head an inch and make sure she was there, but if she was caught glancing at the spot before it happened, and the teachers saw that on the security cameras... Sakura shuddered at the thought. Not only would the teachers know, and most likely report it to her father and mother, _she_ would most defiinetley find out. Sakura glanced down at her watch... 3 minutes. Sakura sighed to herself.

She could meaybe just take a peak, right? I mean, she knew her pretty well, so looking at her to smile would be okay right? But, then, what if she wasn't there? Oh god! She wouldn't even want to know! Cripes! No, she had to be there. It was just... she had to! Sakura thought over and over in her head... 2 minutes, then once tsunade got to the center of the stage, it would be done. She tapped her foot relentlessly, then gave into temptation.. She turned slightly, then looked fully and smiled as she saw her their, sitting with a confident smile on her face, and annoying temari.

She had long, layered, red hair, and dark deep brown eyes, that held nothing but bold confidence. Her uniform jacket had torn off sleeves, spiked belt over jacket, and a black beany on her head. Sakura jumped up, and waved like an idiot at Tayuya, Ten Ten's mentor, and her own personal hero.

"Tayu!!!!!"Sakura called.

"Pinky!!!" Tayuya screamed jumping onto her seat. Sake gave an exasperated expression, hating her old old OLD nickname. She turned around, and sat in her seat, fake pouting. "Awe, don't be like that, Pinky! Atleast you got the brain!" Tayuya said, but Sake noticed something as Tsunade stepped behind the podium, off to the side. Tayuya wasn't sitting back down...

_SHIT!_

"Hello, Sophmores, and welcome back! Now, just because your not fish anymore, don't think your all that..." Tsunade joked. Most kids in the large room laughed, there voices echoing off the walls, and in Sakura's ears. Usually, she would've have laughed too, and then jumped on her seat, and been all lke "We are all that!" Then sang the All That them song, but she couldn't. She couldn't move, as she walked Tayuya walk away from her seat, leaving the preppy slut/whores sighing in relief. "Now, here to talk to you is the a graduating Senior, who volunteered for this. She's the one who will come to get you if start to get too full of youself. Tayuya Kasaname!"

**The faster we're falling, **

**We're stopping and stalling**

**We're running in circles again**

**Just as things were looking up**

**You said it wasn't good enough**

**But still we're trying one more time**

The whole group froze as music started playing from the speakers. No, she couldn't be speaking!? WHy the hell would she be speaking?!?! She hated speaking on behalf of the school! She hated speaking for anyone else, but herself! She couldn't stand it! She had said herself "If they need somebody else to speak their fucking opinions, that the can't be that damned important, now can they!?"

**Maybe we're just trying too hard**

**When really it's closer than it is too far**

"Ok, wait! The controls are just up there! Maybe I can get to it!" Sasuke shout/whispered, jumping out of his seat, and running in frantic desperation to the operating room for the lights and trap doors and sounds for the stage. Sakura just stayed in her seat, hands clutching the arm rests, knuckles white. Why get up? There was nothing they could do now. Somehow, Tayuya had won before she had even got on stage.

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, **

**Up above in my head, instead of going under**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, **

**Up above in my head, instead of going under**

**Instead of going under**

"How did she know!?" Ino squeaked.

"Shut up, the teachers can lip read from the videos." Sakura groaned, although it was a useless effort. It didn't matter anymore.

**Seems like each time **

**I'm with you I lose my mind,**

**Because I'm bending over backwards to relate**

**It's one thing to complain **

**But when you're driving me insane**

**Well then I think it's time that we took a break**

Tayuya took the mike from Tsunade, and began to speak, all the time looking directly at Sakura. "There will be times in High School where you will feel like you in too deep to handle. Whether its with homework, drama, or just plain teenage angst. It could be something else entirely, but you need to stay strong, even if you feel things are crashing before your eyes..."

**Maybe we're just trying too hard**

**When really it's closer than it is too far**

Sakura laughed out loud, a hysterical laugh, that came from those who knew they were about to die. How ironic was that? She looked just as all the raman confetti came pouring down on Temari and the preppies. That was classic, she could of applauded Tayuya's word play. Sakura looked to Tayuya who passed the mike back to the prinicipal and walked calmly over to Sakura, a look of utter triumph on her face.

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, **

**Up above in my head, instead of going under**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep**

**Up above in my head, instead of going under**

**Instead of going under**

**(Instead of going under)**

**Instead of going under**

"That was pretty well played Sake. You've come a long way. I'm sure Ten Ten would be proud." Tayuya praised.

"Hardly, it didn't work." Sakura stated flatly.

"Oh, was that all for lil ole' me?" Tayuya asked in a heavy southern accent.

"Cut the crap, I have a killer head ache. How long have you known?"

"Awe Sake, you take this all the wrong way! You actually did very well, just one mistake. I actually didn't find out till the end of 1st period." Tayuya stated calmly.

"NANI!?" Sakura turned around in her seat, mouth on the floor. She had been so close!? What had gone wrong while Sasuke screamed like a vocaloid? "Ha-how did you find out!?"

"Well, if you would visit me more, you would have known that the counclers fucked up my schedule, and I have tech theaure 1st period."

"Huh!?"

**I can't sit back and wonder why**

**It took so long for this to die**

**I hate it when you fake it**

**You can't hide it you might as well embrace it**

**So believe me it's not easy**

**It seems that something's telling me,**

"We set up the sound and lights for assembles." Tayuya stated simply.

Sakura could've fallen over. Of course! They hadn't accounted for Tayuya being in the operating center! Of course she would've seen the timer set near the computer! Of course she would of looked into it! Of course she would've run up to principle Tsunade, takeing up an offer she had earlier refused! _We lost... because the counclers can't get a fucking schedule right!?_**(A/N: Yah, but seriously, they can't)**

**I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, **

**Up above in my head, instead of going under**

**Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, **

**Up above in my head, instead of going under**

Sakura fell to the floor, unbelieving. The fates obviously hated her....

"So, what did you do?" Sakura asked, her voiced muffled by the floor.

"Nani?" Tayuya asked innocently, looking up at the ceiling.

"What. Did. You. Do!?" Sakura huffed, looking up at her, eyes blazing. The rest of the group was there now. Tayuya wasn't one to let things slide. It didn't matter who started it, who messed up, or if you got her or not. All that mattered was the win. That was all she saw.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done...." Tayuya smirked.

"No..." Sasuke looked to the preppies, Temari holding a little post it in her hand.

**Instead of going under**

**Instead of going under again**

**Instead of going under**

**Instead of going under again**

**Instead of going under again**

"SAKURA, YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" She screeched, and all the girls turned torwards the group.

"I would run, because honestly, the bitches are starting to look scary right about now..." Tayuya smiled, patting Sakura on the back, and putting something her pocket She didn't noticed. She really wasn't usually that scared of Temari... _usually._ But as she looked, there were about 15 preppy skanks staring them down... against... 7?

"Haruno, you are going to pay for this! Look at my hair!" A random slut yelled. But no, thats not what Sakura heard. No, she heard "Ua! Ua! Ua! as all the preppy skanks, who by the way are still really good fighters, came barreling at them, and her legs worked on their own.

**(Instead of goin' under again)**

**Hey there people!! You thought I was gone didn't you? WRONG! You can't get rid of me! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! But seriously you like the chappy? Plz plz say you do! Like right now! Review! Now! Plz!!! I need reviews to write!**

**I am really sorry the chapter took so long to get out, but like I said, there was school, camp and more school. Plus, me and Moagi kept getting into fights, and really, if I right while I am pissed at her, then the sound would probably come in, and gun down Moagi, and then the whole fucking school and everybody would die! So yah.**

**Moagi: Not my fault u being a hoskank!**

**Sake: I am not!**

**Mo: Yes u r! It's my pocky, u had no right to take some!**

**Sake: Shut up, damn it I was hungry!**

**Mo: My Pocky!**

**Sake: Damn it! U know what, fine! U r getting shot in the next chapter!**

**Mo: No! Plz, I don't want to die!**

**Sake: Then say bye to the readers.**

**Mo: Hi/bye readers, If I die, its Sake who killed me, not the fuckin sound. Plz reveiw!**

**Sake: Good girl.**


End file.
